


Octo Expansion Episode

by Demoberry



Series: External Creation [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoberry/pseuds/Demoberry
Summary: Deep below the deepsea... in the eyes of an octoing named Agent 8, waking up in the underground subway without their memories, with many perspectives taken place... what lies below remains a mystery no creature will know aboutThis whole story by theory takes place after the events of the beginning of the original franchise: Splatoon. after or not surely reviewing the previous books takes place during the events of Internal Creation and merely the beginning of External Creation





	1. Internally

Somewhere…  
*thud*  
“Aurrgh!”  
Somewhere was above going deep below  
“I thought… I had them! I should not be down here or else”  
As you hear the sounds of inking all above as it showers down colors of yellow green and an unusual color  
“This isn't my day *Armed with the octoshot* I need to resurface!”  
For a period amount of time, constant debris showers all around the octoling, unaware.  
“Crap! I gotta get back to _____ and the others”  
Only to run ahead to the wrong direction, to be hearing voices, starting to fade  
*Sounds of breathing*  
???: What are they!? Where did they come from?! Why did someone pull an attack on me… i feel...  
???: …  
*sinister giggling*  
Until all the voices and chaos has ceased into darkness, little to no light  
*trips, thud*  
“Augh! *Drops the octoshot* No!!”  
Now defenseless after the octoshot fell into the abyss  
“*Gets up* I can't lose my stance nor my bravery!”  
For a short realization  
“That Agent 3…”  
To make a horrible discovery from behind  
*Corrupt giggling*  
“*gasp*”  
*Whack! Falls*  
Taking a blow to the back, collapsing into the current… taking the elite octoling to be dragged so below as the strong current drags the octoling!!  
“no… NO!! SOMEBODY!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!”  
Splatoon 2 Octo Expansion… until Internal  
*Thudding*  
*ringing…*  
*humming*  
A memory flashing back  
*Calamari Inkantation playing yet faintly*  
He awakens on the battlefield without any realization  
“*panting, Recovers* this music… what is this… song?”  
To discover a battlefield like arena to see the one the octoling would ever fight on  
*UFO showing the Inner version of Agent 3*  
???: *Facing behind* …  
“YOU!!”  
Agent 3 heard the octoling boy's response  
???: … *Jumps off the ufo*  
[No monologue for this huge spoiler]  
They both faced each other to the death until the final phase  
*Inkzooka noise*  
*Sounds of your ink armor shattering*  
“AHHH!!! *Thud*  
???: *heavy breathing, limping towards the octoling boy to finish his job*  
The octoling boy is unfortunately facing a terrible fate with no way to get out of the situation  
“Now then Agent 3… Finish this mission”  
???: *Aiming to the octoling boy*  
The octoling boy faced back… before fading back to black


	2. listen closely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you hear it?

Pale summer moonlight shimmers on the seafloor. An octopus, unaware that dawn will bring capture, rests within a trap, dreaming fleeting dreams…  
“Ahoy octoling…!”  
???: *humming the Calamari inkantation… quietly*  
Somewhere deep within inkopolis, after listening closely  
“AHOY OCTOLING!!”  
Expected guess  
???: *groaning, awakens with bedroom eyes, first person view*  
???: Up and at’em ya lazy whiffle-waffle!  
???: eh…  
???: This fight ain't over!! Prepare for a royal whoppin’!!  
???: …?!  
???: cause imma gonna win!  
GAME OVER! As soon as “you know who that is” is about to finish off an unharmed octoling  
???: … *remains stunned*  
???: but there's no honor in defeating an unarmed opponent... and you seem to have lost your weapon somewhere around here  
???: (who the heck… is he?)  
As “You should know this” looks around for a bit  
???: where is…  
???: *Stares back at the octoling* where is what… octoling? And just where is…here...anyway?  
???: how did I-  
???: Last thing I remember, you were battling my protégé, Agent 3, in octo valley… when both of you were attacked by someone.  
???: …(someone)  
???: And Somehow we got marooned here… for some strange reason while I was traveling… i thought… you were Agent 3 for a second… thought wrong…  
???: … (Marooned)  
???: btw, i'll admit that your in condition after hearing someone else's screams… sounded like a female… so, uh...hows about we call a temporary truce while we find a way to escape?  
???: Escape… from what, sir? (Is that man against me?)  
???: but where are my manners… I haven't even told you my name! I'm Cap’n Cuttlefish, leader of the Legendary New Squidbeak Splatoon!  
Roll credits… (just joking)  
Cuttlefish: And you are…?  
???: my name…  
Cuttlefish: …  
???: uhh.... (What is my name?)  
Cuttlefish: *psst* (whispers in the floored octoling’s ear) this is the part where you tell me your name.  
???: … I can't… remember  
Cuttlefish: By kracken… You lost your memory when you hit the ground?!  
???: huh…? (I'm not feeling any… trauma or anything, did i hit the ground? I can't remember…)  
Cuttlefish: You can't remember anything about yourself? Anything at all?!  
???: I can't remember my own name  
Cuttlefish: you probably have your save data corrupted… I don't know if octolings carried any save data… I guess were too advanced… i'll give you time to remember anything about yourself… boi!  
???: …  
*Flashbacks*  
???: ...I think I had a dream, i was in some sort of daytime setting and… no that was something else? Was it the same? I saw a glimpse of a dark battle arena... I don't think, all I received is a rude awakening, I was awake? While that happened… my skin tone was yellowish, I think it was 3. my hairstyle was… pretty much what everyone else chooses default and my eyes? I think I had them green? Idk what my eyes are. I think this is me.  
Giving a look of a brave octoling boy  
Octoboy was copyrighted by the real octoboy… no offense  
*present*  
???: …*looking at a mirror shard* (my pupils are… silver… Did I have green? Or did I have them silver? I can't quite remember)  
Cuttlefish: Remember anything?  
???: I think it’s what I look like…  
Cuttlefish: I’m pretty sure you had them breen… but why so silver?  
???: …  
Cuttlefish: I don't pay attention to color or anything  
???: *groans*  
Cuttlefish: nevermind what I said… the most interesting thing about you… The time I came here...I noticed you were humming the Calamari Inkantation right before you came to…  
???: Calamari inkantation? (Was that the name of a song that I was humming…?)  
???: Could it be? Has this heavenly melody been etched to your very soul?!  
???: … (I think that one thing I saw… there was music playing… I think that was it… maybe by traveling with Cap’n Cuttlefish would help me regain some of my memories)  
Cuttlefish: I'll take your stunned silence as a YES! I've heard a tell of octarians whose souls were etched by those squidtastic grooves… but that was a couple years back, during Agent 3’s battle with DJ Octavio. (Until that is) Still… I can't shake the feeling that this is related somehow.  
???: Related… was I there?  
???: in any case, sorry for siccing Agent 3 on your back there.  
???: (Agent 3… was I on a battle between agent 3 and I?)  
Cuttlefish: Any fan of the squid sisters is a friend of mine! I mean that with all of my hearts. Now dust yourself off and find your land legs. We need to get moving  
???: (Wardrobe? I almost didn't notice… and what is that on my back? My ink tank?)  
As the octoling boy finally gets up, by rubbing his head  
???: of all headaches…  
Cuttlefish: you'll sleep later...  
???: … I'm still feel awful…  
Cuttlefish: ...well don't feel bad, will be outta here in no time  
???: hmm  
As the two of them headed to the ramp  
???: a subway? How did I end up here  
Cuttlefish: Same! I would strife but my cuttlebones are so tired…  
And by entering the subway train  
???: ink…? I've never seen ink being placed conveniently  
The octoling boy investigated a little bit more to discover light… and decides to run ahead by following the ink trails  
???: Do I even have a form *goes into octopus form* whoa… I feel weird… and thick *swims into the ink trail, goes back to humanoid form*  
As the two of them travelled only to make another stop  
Cuttlefish: ...what the devilfish is this place?!  
???: ...IV bags? Not my ink color (to be shocked that ink didn't hurt me)  
Cuttlefish: Idk what this place is, proceed with caution boy…  
Letting the octoling boy do all the work  
???: *Noticing his wristband* numbers… I really do have a name...  
Cuttlefish: Hey-That’s an octarian vault! You need a key to open it…  
???: oh… it’s blocked  
Cuttlefish: being an octarian and all… you sure this place doesn't look familiar?  
*ink rail activated after stepping on where to step on*  
???: ...No, I can’t remember a thing captain…  
Cuttlefish: oh… I'm guessing this is your first time? No?  
???: hmmm  
By swimming into the ink rail, by stepping in the contraption, receiving the splattershot jr… temporarily  
Cuttlefish: I don't see any other octarian snooping around here… this place might be abandoned… except you  
*foreshadowing…*  
As someone or something was watching...  
???: octarians? All I see are boxes, balloons, and glass floors containing some sort of product…  
This took some time until  
*Grapplink noises*  
A lot of boxes to break… until  
Cuttlefish: Ahoy-You found the key!  
???: *picks up the key*  
Cuttlefish: now get over here and open that vault!  
???: oh… right!  
And heading back to where he once came from  
*contraption takes away the octoling boy’s weapon in order to exit*  
???: that was a weird scanner looking… thing  
Cuttlefish: that contraption stole your weapon back! Buncha honey if you ask me!  
???: …  
Cuttlefish: because plot refuses to give you an option to backstab meh  
???: what?  
Cuttlefish: Uhh... forget what I said.  
???: … oh…  
Cuttlefish: this looks a little sketchy, but… you're gonna have to check it out.  
???: hmmm…  
And a little more progress for just the two of them until they made it to their unknown destination  
Cuttlefish: well, we found a way out…  
???: but…  
And then somehow got up to the subway stand in the middle  
Cuttlefish: sort of…  
???: what is this place?  
Cuttlefish: uh…  
To discover that all the remaining exits have been strictly blocked. They have enter themselves into the mysterious subway  
???: I've never seen anything like this  
Cuttlefish: neither have i!  
*Telephone ringing*  
???: hmm…


	3. Shady Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange creatures

*Telephone ringing*  
As the octoling boy got closer to the telephone  
???: *Grabs on one of those cup looking things* hello…  
And the telephone does something  
???: [searching for user ID…]  
???: eh?  
???: [User 10008 confirmed]  
“Awae awae deng-dengdengdeng awae"  
The introduction comanche  
Telephone: Greetings, 10,008. Your current location is: Deepsea Metro Central Station.  
???: Deepsea… what?  
Telephone: It’s a mouthful, get over it. My primary function is to facilitate your journey to the promised land. Pleased to make your acquaintance.  
???: Promised land?  
Cuttlefish: Promised land  
The telephone did adjust itself afterwords  
Telephone: [Assessing communication efficiency…] [Efficiency: 12.42%] [Enabling contemporary speech mode] what is crackalacking, home skillet?  
???: uhh…  
Telephone: Let us bounce to the promised land fo sho. I am bout it bout it, so listen while I [Slang_not_found] you the facts. You have spent your entire life in the dark. Your eyes closed to the new hotness that awaits.  
???: What?!  
Telephone: you no pay attention?  
???: I'm listening  
Telephone: the promised land. A utopia of light beyond your wildest dreams. It is all that and a bag of cool beans.  
???: oh… that does applies my curiosity to the promise land?  
Telephone: Yes  
???: can we go to the promised land?  
Telephone: I will take you to the promised land now. NOT!  
Insert overused line when they got them good  
Telephone: Ha ha ha. Psyche out. Only cats who have proven themselves can [error] the promised land. Do you dig, dog?  
???: But i…  
Telephone: there have been 10,007 applicants so far, you heard me right!! Which makes you applicant 10,008. This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo. Good luck and [Slang_not_found].  
???: (The promised land? What does the promised land bring to me? Will my memories be there?) And what's the catch?  
Telephone: ohhhh… you want to [error] know? This is Deepsea Metro Central Station, the realio dealio central hub of the facility.  
???: (explained by the IV bags? Is this a test facility?)  
Telephone: Before I cut you off and let you go, here is your CQ-80 and CQ card. They are so bad  
The telephone prints out the CQ card and somehow ejects the CQ-80 to the floor.  
[Don't question. Either does the author know where the telephone pulled the CQ-80 out of]  
Telephone: [Dramatic zoom] you better Guards them with your lizzife, because if you lose them, you will be [Error]. Now come on ride the train. Outie 5000.  
???: uhh… (10,008… what was my real name?)  
Cuttlefish: Applicant 10,008, eh? That's a beakful. I think I'll just call you Agent 8.  
Agent 8: (I guess Agent 8 is temporary… until I get to remember my own name)  
Cuttlefish: this “promised land" must be the surface. I wonder how deep underground we are… there's no time to waste! C’mon, Agent 8! Grab those new dealie-dos and get moving!  
Agent 8 then picked up the CQ-80 and CQ card. A train eventually comes by…  
Agent 8: Train?  
Cuttlefish: oh… curiosity!  
And then they entered the train… with no memory left behind  
Cuttlefish: i'm pooped, Agent 8. Gonna rest my cuttlebones here for a bit  
Agent 8: oh… I guess I should rest too…  
As they were about to rest within the train hub, someone slowly comes here  
???: Thank you for using Deepsea Metro today. I am your humble conductor, C.Q. Cumber.  
Cuttlefish: you gotta be squiddin’ me! A talkin’ sea slug?!  
C.Q. Cumber: Butscue me!?  
Agent 8: Uhh… i'm pretty sure the Captain is just-  
C.Q. Cumber: I take this is your first time riding with us  
This literally took 12 seconds [The Author counted]  
C.Q. Cumber: I take that your trying to get to the big cheese, am I right?  
Agent 8: yeah… C.Q.  
C.Q. Cumber: here's the deal… we’re in a best underground facility operated by the kamabo corporation… it's a series of test chambers connected by the Deepsea Metro subway system.  
Agent 8: so it is a test facility?  
C.Q. Cumber: you're not wrong… 10,008!  
Agent 8 was confused  
C.Q. Cumber: I see that you're in possession of a CQ-80 device. Let me guess… your aim is to reach the promised land? AM I RIGHT?!  
Cuttlefish: Why hyes!! We want out of here!!  
Agent 8: what the captain said.  
C.Q. Cumber: believe me or not but the promised land is a paradise to which we denizens of the depths are forbidden entry. To reach it, you must pass a test at each Deepsea Metro Station.  
Agent 8: pass a test huh…  
C.Q. Cumber: correct. Also, you must find and collect the four thangs. When all four thangs have been gathered, the door to the promised land shell open.  
Cuttlefish: So all we gotta do is pass some tests and find some thangs and we can go home?  
C.Q. Cumber: I believe so… I think! Let me take you to the first test. You mind activating your CQ-80.  
Agent 8: *Activating the CQ-80*  
Cuttlefish: Oho! what in the blazes?! Technology these days…  
Agent 8: whoa…  
C.Q. Cumber: this is the Deepsea Metro map your looking at!  
Agent 8: looks like the real thing…  
C.Q. Cumber: Ahhh… let me depart you for the first test… in years  
Cuttlefish: Bah!  
And the Deepsea Metro train takes them to the first test  
C.Q. Cumber: I saw some thangs okay. Btw, whenever you need help, come by and i'll help you! At each station, the available weapons  
will be displayed atop the equipped. They change from every stop for specific weapons!!  
Agent 8: my only choices is the splattershot…  
C.Q. Cumber: CQ points are required to take each and every single test! We’ll grant you 1,000 to start with.  
Test fees can get expensive very easily in order to take the test.  
C.Q. Cumber: the reward is how many CQ points you will earn for passing the test.  
Agent 8: oh...  
C.Q. Cumber: You find me at every stop in this station platform!! Now to the turnstyle you go! Don't forget to pay the test fee  
Agent 8: *Gets to the turnstyle* with this CQ card… *Pays the test fee*  
“My money…”  
Agent 8 shuts his eyes and prepares himself. The turnstyle opens  
Ready… GO!!  
Agent 8: *Does a front flip, lands on the checkpoint to begin* oh… uhh… right!!  
Cuttlefish: Man this subway is weird… all I see are trees growing those thangs.  
Agent 8: boxes and… IV bags?  
An octoling spawns… sounding not so normal  
“Target acquired”  
Agent 8: huh? Another octoling like I am?  
Cuttlefish: Octolings are your friends, right? Maybe try talking to them  
Agent 8 : *personates himself*  
But the octoling is unamused  
“Fool!! You tried to acquaint the wrong type and the wrong neighborhood"  
Agent 8: Wha-?!  
“DESTROY.” *open fires at Agent 8*  
Agent 8: Ah!! *hides behind a tree*  
Cuttlefish: the Squiddevil?! Egad! Are they really going to attack a fellow octarian like you? Maybe you should talk a little louder  
Agent 8: HELP!!!  
Cuttlefish: well that's better  
“You came to the wrong neighborhood”  
Agent 8: ugh… I know these octolings look somewhat related to me… but why are they attacking me…  
Cuttlefish: It’s no use?  
[Blame the Autarch for mentioning the one line]  
Agent 8: I don't want to but…  
Agent 8 then takes down the octoling by splatting them  
Agent 8: Hah… hah… *Takes minor damage*  
The gate has opened  
Cuttlefish: I guess taking them out was a wonderful idea after all. Go on Agent 8!  
And the armor has spawn conveniently towards agent 8 for some extra protection  
*Insert armor equipped sound*  
Agent 8: oh… armor huh? I must go on ahead  
Another gateway, this time there were more octoling  
“looks like we're in trouble" *Equipped with the roller*  
[octo/hero rollers are easily confused for carbon rollers]  
“And make it double” *Equipped with the brella*  
Agent 8: More octolings… do I even remember making friends with these octolings?  
Cuttlefish: more trouble, double trouble! Get them before they get you!  
Agent 8: what does that have to do  
Cuttlefish: in my days, that's the one rule in the battlefield  
Agent 8: ...ugh  
C.Q. Cumber: do not struggle  
Agent 8: I have no other choice but to splat them  
And a long montage of turfing and splatting  
Cuttlefish: Seems like they’d be friendly to you, yet they're attacking… but why?!  
*sploosh... *  
Cuttlefish: ...whatever!  
The next gate opened, final checkpoint  
“seek and destroy” *Equipped with the octo dualies*  
Agent 8: ehh…  
And the octoling immediately activates the inkjet  
Agent 8: What the-  
Cuttlefish: wHa…? Where’d they get one of those?! I want one of those  
*sounds of inkjet spam*  
Agent 8: *hiding in the tree*  
“...it's over”  
Agent 8: I can do this…  
Inkjet then expires for a 1 v 1  
*dodge rolls twice*  
Agent 8: hmm…  
And it took a long while  
Agent 8: Gotcha!  
*sploosh*  
Cuttlefish: octarians hunting octarians… what had the world come to? Do they hunger for you or what? Anyway the gate has opened  
Agent 8: is that one of those things required to pass the test  
C.Q. Cumber: wow… found one of those Data point. You must ink it in order to pass  
Cuttlefish: Jiminy Christmas  
Agent 8: *unlocks the data point in order to pass with ink*  
Test passed, received plenty of CQ points to advanced to the next level  
Agent 8: *superjumps back to the equiper*  
C.Q. Cumber: not bad for your first test 10,008, I guess you received your first mem cake  
Agent 8: mem cake  
C.Q. Cumber: it’s a memento. they are formed by compress memories into physical form. Can you try to collect them all?  
Agent 8: oh... *Equiper then releases 8*  
C.Q. Cumber: Get in 10,008, we gotta get you to search for the 4 thangs! Safe travels  
Agent 8: *Walking back to the train* (So this is what an inkling looks like. My old nemesis… I'm not even sure if they are dangerous. All I could see them is to go for broke)  
And thus all the missions has begun  
???: ...that octoling...


	4. Regretful rap battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of history

After a long mission of simple tasks of tests. From high levels of test from ballers, to break the targets and finally…  
*8-ball noises*  
Agent 8: I regret everything…  
8-ball levels where physics are dead  
“NOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH”  
C.Q. Cumber: Don’t drop the ball!  
Agent 8: *critical thinking*  
Until lines have been unlocked magically, but before we move on…  
Cuttlefish: No wonder how Agent 8 is doing so well, despite him having little to no memory (And he’s far more handsome then…)  
*Radio communications*  
Cuttlefish: is this thing working?!  
*Kuuuuuuurrrrrssshh…*  
Cuttlefish: oho! I hear something! Come in, Agent 3! Agent 3, do you copy?!  
*Kkrrrsh…*  
Cuttlefish: Are you here?! Speak up a little louder Agent 3  
Agent 8: (Agent 3…?)  
And loud noises  
???: MIC CHECK, ONE-TWO, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!  
Cuttlefish: Excuse the devilfish outta me?  
???: pearl! Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?!  
As cap’n cuttlefish goes a little mad  
Cuttlefish: hwa-?! Who am I speaking to? Where is Agent 3?! And what did you do to Agent 3? State your names!  
Pearl: uh, I think I asked you first, dude. Second who the heck is Agent 3?  
Cuttlefish: Hwa-? Thouests saying that-  
Pearl: Anyway, I'm pearl, but you can call me MC.Princess!  
[The author is not calling them by their full name]  
Pearl: *Goes in a little rap tune* my deets? I’m short and sweet! I spit that fire make posters perspire. Step to my game? I'll bring the pain. I'm never shook because I’m off the hook!  
You already have seen this coming  
Agent 8: uhh… what?  
Cuttlefish: Oho?! Check it, kid. Are you stepping to me with a rap battle?  
Agent 8: can we not captain, we have to make a sto-  
Cuttlefish: *Poses master roshi style* MC Craig in the house!  
Agent 8: your also a rapper?  
Cuttlefish: call me Cap’n Cuttlefish, but not because I cuddle fish. Smooth like butta bet you wish that you could stunt a flow like this!  
This could take some time between Captain Cuttlefish and Pearl to finish their epic rap battles… of history  
Agent 8: … (Will they help us? I doubt, but all I would do is)  
DJ scratch  
???: ok, you two… that's ENOUGH!  
Mr. Cuttlefish. Was it?  
Cuttlefish: you bet, because cuddle fish is in the house!  
Agent 8: *Sweatdrop*  
Pearl: I'm not finished yet!  
???: relax pearl… anyway. We found a radio here and heard your transmission. We're currently on Mount Nantai. Where are you calling from?  
Cuttlefish: *Realizes* Mount Nantai… why that's near Octo Valley! Agent 8 and I were near there, but someone seems to have taken us deep underground  
Agent 8: (Mount Nantai? I was)  
???: I see… so you and this… Agent 8 don't know where you are? Sorry to hear that… but worry not my friend! From now on. You'll have me, Marina-aka Dj_hyperfresh, supporting you!  
Cuttlefish: for eel?  
Marina: i'll get to work analyzing your surrounding, and hopefully i'll be of some help to you!  
Pearl: I don't really get what's going on, but hang tight. We got you!  
Cuttlefish: that's fine with us… anyone who loves rapping is a friend of mine. Thanks for your help!  
Agent 8: ha… that could lead us to some information  
Cuttlefish: were gonna have a wild ride to pass some whatever these tests are in order to get to the promise land. *And then points his Caine to Agent 8* and by “We" I mean you, agent 8!! Time to get after it!  
Agent 8: sure after getting Acrophobia over 8-balls, meeting up with other creatures and-  
???: hello young Squire!  
Agent 8: AH- *Shields himself*  
Cuttlefish: I guess your not a fan of playing uno!!  
Agent 8: *Quivering*  
???: Forgive me if I caught you off guard. (Hope i'm not too off-putting for the child) might I have a look at those trinkets you got there.  
Despite the creature having a large collection of plushies from not just splatoon  
???: They call me Iso Padre. That's not my name, mind you, but it's the only one I recall now.  
Agent 8: *continues to quiver*  
Iso Padre: you know down here. What we call those thin slices of memory mem cakes. I’ve spent an age or two down here in the depths  
Cuttlefish: uhh... what?!  
Iso Padre: Because i'm hungry! They're my only link of them left. (At least I still remember my own days as a test subject… though I washed out early.) So i'm going to pray for you. Yes you! That you'll be the one to cut through the gloom and light the way to my dreams.  
Agent 8: …  
Cuttlefish: ...it's not even cold down here. Not sure this iso padre is playing with a full deck...  
Iso Padre: you mind sharing your mem cakes with me. I'll repay the favor.  
Cuttlefish: doesn't seem like a bad chap, though.  
Iso Padre: is your young squire fine?  
Agent 8: I'll be f-f-fine…  
Cuttlefish: he’ll be fine  
Iso Padre: oh, okay!  
Agent 8: alright… next stage it is and- *noticed the chat room* oh… isn't that a little wrong?  
Agent 8 did give it a read on marina’s chat room  
Agent 8: *snickers* pearl…  
*train makes another stop*  
C.Q. Cumber: your next stop is here 10,008!  
Agent 8: oh… uhh… right!! Pop rock station! Here we go!  
And boom… the one and only stage where the only task to do is to pop all the balloons  
Agent 8: hmm… gotta pop them all!  
C.Q. Cumber: oh and don't let these balloons fly away!  
Agent 8: but why?  
C.Q. Cumber: you don't wanna know what's going to happen!  
Agent 8: ...well that's convenient!  
As you hear from other players struggle from this stage  
“F*ck! Go down!!”  
“How the f-"  
“Watch how this game cheats me"  
Pearl: I hear someone in the sky!  
Cuttlefish: these Octarians are a serious pain in the keister!  
And a random octarian? Falls with a balloon  
“Sobbing corruptedly”  
Marina: the scanner didn't pick up any vital signs from the octarian… how is that possible  
Pearl: how exactly  
Agent 8: *pops one balloon* hmph!  
And more balloons spawned  
Agent 8: hah… hah…  
On the radio to be heard  
Pearl: hey don't let these balloons fly away  
Marina: all you need is focus.  
And a montage of popping 40/50 balloons  
Agent 8: Ah! There's so many balloons!  
And his ink tank contain a warning begins to flash  
Agent 8: urk… *vigorously pops them all*  
But there was one more…  
Agent 8: oh Cr-  
C.Q. Cumber: hmmm…  
And swims up there and… boom! Test passed  
Agent 8: yes!!  
Pearl: well I be darned  
Marina: Well Agent 8 knows what he's doing  
Agent 8: phew…! Now I must return to where I come from.  
After some progress between lines after lines and… eventually to be blessed  
Agent 8: what is this level?  
C.Q. Cumber: are you even bless? Your in a level where you find one of the 4 thangs  
Agent 8: hmm… *Walks ahead*  
And boom, Agent 8’s first piece of the 4 thangs as it took almost an entire ink tank to pop open the shield.  
“insert where you get the thang"  
Agent 8: I got one of the 4 thangs!! *CQ-80 snaps a picture* Hmmm… not bad for making a little bit of progress…


	5. frisky Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> above

And eventually returning to the Metro Deepsea Station  
Telephone: the [error] you already found one of the 4 thangs! That's 1 of 4  
Agent 8: uhh… yeah!  
Telephone: this is only the beginning. If it weren't fo sho… it be fo no thang  
*bong*  
Telephone: come back once you gotten anotherr thang.  
Cuttlefish: we made some progress! Do not fear everyone  
Agent 8: Ah…!  
Agent 8 then having a moment, involving ptsd  
Pearl: yo 3x congratulation for getting the first thang  
Marina: if only we had a viewable view, but all we can do is view your surroundings.  
Cuttlefish: ...don't thank me, thank Agent 8! Right?  
Agent 8: ...  
*flashback*  
Agent 8: what am I seeing… I’m going thru some events? How is this…  
As Agent 8 has heard voices  
Agent 8: wait? I was in a test tube…?  
“How long… my… … ... in..”  
“we can’t...”  
Agent 8: other octolings? Who are they…? Do they know…?  
*present*  
Cuttlefish: Agent 8!  
Agent 8: AH!  
Cuttlefish: are you sleeping with your eyes open?  
Agent 8: …  
Cuttlefish: ...well you can sleep and call it a day!  
Will continue on our quest to the promised land tomorrow  
Agent 8: uhh… yeah captain (That was weird, was I regaining some memories? And those octolings I saw… perhaps cuttlefish is right, I do feel somewhat exhausted. I really do need a nap after a long grind)  
Somewhere as above to where their remote location are  
???: … *sigh* I feel like I'm lost… and i'm in the middle of nowhere… they could end up attacking me  
As clueless as the octoling girl would go… nowhere to go and nowhere near home, There are dangers as they were in a heartbeat  
*rustling*  
???: ...it's late at night and… ohhh… I feel alone after what that inkling did. And now someone has taken him…  
*rustling*  
???: are you that same inkling?!  
*silence*  
???: ...whoever you are! Your never taking me to their doom!!  
And the octoling girl ran off  
*crickets chirping*  
“what was that octoling up to”  
*whoosh*  
???: Ah! *trips, thud* ow…  
*rustling*  
???: not right now… I need to get out of here *struggles to get up*  
“I can't let those octolings get away what they have taken him”  
*rushing*  
???: *Gasp*  
And the octoling girl ran for her dear life, making sure that her enemies wouldn't capture her. It lasted for quite some time until the rocks  
???: ...hah… hah  
*silence*  
???: ...I think I need to hide  
The octoling girl then hid herself to avoid getting scene. Another unexpected guess  
???: … (...it's them…)  
“Damn it! Where is it?”  
???: … *quivering*  
“That octoling has to be… they better give me answers!”  
As the authorized agent looks around one more time  
???: … (I can't fight that A-A-Agent. I'm going to end up getting splatted, I don't have anything to fight against it)  
*rocks climbing*  
“emmm….”  
???: … (n-no… no… NO!)  
Until the agent finally discovered  
???: No!! *runs off*  
“Hey!”  
The authorized agent then ends up grabbing the octoling girl  
???: *Struggles to break free* Ahh!! NOOOO!  
“Where do you think your going?”  
???: Let me go!!  
And flung to the ground  
???: *thud* …  
“your not getting away from this, octoling"  
???: ...what are you… talking about?  
*black screen*  
Dreams and reality galore…  
Agent 8: huh… how did i?  
It was all a dark void  
Agent 8: who is this?!  
Another one lurks behind Agent 8  
“Hah… hah…”  
Agent 8: turns around  
As agent 8 was clueless to see a helpless octoling reaching out in all seriousness.  
Agent 8: (I think I need to help him out)  
And blink  
“hah… hah…”  
Agent 8: huh?  
“I must keep… fighting! I can't let…”  
Agent 8: No…  
“I refuse to be defeated… bring it on!”  
Agent 8: stop…  
And a ton of violence  
“How did you…? Huh… is that”  
Agent 8: Noooooooooo!  
The entire floor has collapsed  
Returning to the Deepsea Metro Train  
Agent 8: *moans* no…  
Cuttlefish: Hey! Agent 8! Is sun thag rong?  
Agent 8: *moaning continues*  
Cuttlefish: hey! Up and act em!!  
Captain Cuttlefish then slams his bamboozler  
Agent 8: Ah- *Wakens*  
Cuttlefish: it took you a billion years to awaken. And sounded like you were having an awful dream  
Agent 8: ...huh (That octoling I saw… that can't be me… right? Cause I felt like I couldn't do anything and I somehow felt… pain)  
Cuttlefish: is it one of those dreams you were having?  
Agent 8: ...I believe that  
Cuttlefish: that means not all your memory has been completely wiped  
Agent 8: hmm…  
Cuttlefish: perhaps you probably remember why inklings and octarians remain on war  
Agent 8: war…  
Cuttlefish: or it might as well be your imagination  
Agent 8: (That octoling… i'm not very sure if it was my past or not…)  
Cuttlefish: Anyway, MC.princess and Dj_hyperfresh are still on watch. We better get to the second thang!  
Agent 8: oh… right along with the mem cakes  
Iso Padre: i'm still hungry!  
Agent 8: (that dude is scary)  
The next stage well  
C.Q. Cumber: I hope your a fan of creativity 10,008 cause were at this stage!  
Agent 8: boxes?  
C.Q. Cumber: Cut it out! Oh and don't break the wrong box.  
Agent 8: alright *exits the equipper with the squeezer*  
And carving mania relating to a ton of carving  
Agent 8: what is this figure i'm looking at?  
Marina: oh pretty  
Pearl: you're halfway there 8!  
Agent 8: I need to study a little more time which to carve and which not to  
C.Q. Cumber: he better not go happy go lucky or i'm going to fail him.  
One box broken after the next after the ne-  
Agent 8: Hah… hah…  
And the jumpad spawned  
Agent 8: all it matters is passing the level  
Marina: are you not going to admire your creation?  
Pearl: It’s hard work believe it or not! Go on  
Test passed  
Agent 8: another mem cake… what is the meaning of all of this?  
C.Q. Cumber: i'm glad there's no dumb aho who would carelessly broke everything  
Agent 8: oh  
C.Q. Cumber: whatever, we got some thangs to find  
Agent 8: right…


	6. Memeing of cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> memento
> 
> xxl version was still easy

Test passed after each level and-  
Agent 8: Why would I like to… move it!  
C.Q. Cumber: you better not take damage or be a sitting duck forever  
Agent 8: *Goes into octopus form*  
And dodging intensifies  
C.Q. Cumber: or that!  
Marina: I see some power eggs  
Pearl: try to get greedy when it’s either do or die  
Agent 8: *grunt*  
Thru another “Wassup” 8-ball level  
*8-ball noises*  
Agent 8: ugh  
And platforming cars  
Agent 8: it’s meaningless for just using the range blaster, I run out of ink  
Pearl: is this why your driving on a platform  
Marina: remember to hide in ink  
Agent 8: i'll take that advice  
Pearl: open sea me!  
Cuttlefish: Ehh… he'll probably be fine  
Only curling bombs  
Agent 8: *jumps off the grind rail in order to dodge* oomi...  
And boss level  
*eerie noises*  
C.Q. Cumber: didn't expect this level of violence now would you  
Agent 8: what is that?  
C.Q. Cumber: one of those levels. Besides the second thang is here.  
Agent 8: *Exits the equipper holding the jet squelcher* what is that in the middle  
C.Q. Cumber: I don't know  
Agent 8: halfway through my adventure, it smells like a weird dose of alcohol  
C.Q. Cumber: …  
Marina: well i'm still undergoing analysis  
Pearl: teh! At least it’s never tedious. You can defend them well, can you?  
Agent 8: somewhat *pays the fee, preparing to superjump out of the turnstyle*  
*superjump noises, lands*  
And rumbling  
Agent 8: ah! What-  
An octo boss spawns as it rises. It raised again with  
*roaring*  
Cuttlefish: is that a easy bake oven?  
It’s the harder version of the octo oven… XXL  
Agent 8: Splashwalls and-  
Octosnipers and octocommenders are sitting there with the other octopi  
Agent 8: Ah- *Almost taken damage*  
Marina: i'm detecting a large number of obstacles coming from the vitalless octo boss  
Pearl: All I see are showering sprinklers  
Marina: sprinklers?  
Agent 8: is it just using bread to whack me? How do I defeat this boss?  
Cuttlefish: do not loaf around Agent 8! Have you tried swimming upwards  
One punch, two punch but it miss…  
Agent 8: ehh…  
And the octo oven goes berserk, exposing all the bread  
Agent 8! Ah? Are the bread inkable?  
Marina: it’s paintable, be sure to remove all obstacles  
Pearl: but there are enemies painting all the turf.  
Agent 8: octopi are present? I need to recover ink…  
Agent 8 eventually found a way, despite all the splashwalls  
Agent 8: huh  
“de-de-destroy"  
“Ahhh…”  
*shooting noises*  
Agent 8: Ah!  
And agent 8 barely manages to destroy the tentacle  
*Armor breaks*  
Agent 8: urk! *superjumps back in order to start another phase*  
Pearl: oh shoot  
Marina: it’s spawning more security  
Pearl: 8, there is enemy turf everywhere  
Agent 8: ugh… now octocommenders? But why? Why are all these octarians look so… decisive  
Cuttlefish: well you're one of them too  
Agent 8: I do feel like one but i'm different from them…  
Cuttlefish: ha… these octarians, are they against all odds  
Agent 8: hmm… I may feel like an octarian… but the difference is… how? What are they fighting for  
This took a while since turf was scares and claiming was twice as hard  
Agent 8: I need more turf space… when they keep on trying to get me with their bread  
“kill…”  
Agent 8: gah… more sprinklers and splashwalls  
The octo oven once again goes berserk only to expose themselves  
Cuttlefish: Go, go, let’s go!!  
Agent 8: Hmm  
And a clutch swim through up  
Agent 8: Crap!  
“he’s here"  
Agent 8 then shoots down the octopi and immediately shoots down another tentacle, and then superjumps back to where he came from  
Marina: even more dangerous hazards.  
Pearl: how much does this oven have  
Marina: it’s pretty ironic ...that it’s just like our oven. You can pretty much cook up to anything  
Pearl: like all the cake?  
Marina: uhh…  
Pearl: how do you burn ice cream, Marina?  
Marina: uhh… the sun?  
Pearl: wow…  
Agent 8: *grunting*  
And behold, an entire splashwall spinning right round.  
Agent 8: no!! *Swimming around*  
“you must die…”  
Cuttlefish: have you try to eliminate all the obstacles?  
Agent 8: how? When I can barely paint!  
Cuttlefish: your using one of the longests ranged shooter in the game, you can reach those octarians  
Agent 8: oh right  
(Where’s Agent 3 when you need them, oh wait a minute)  
Agent 8: hah… hah…  
This will take a while for a montage of repeated attempts and sprinkler struggles  
Agent 8: *Destroys one of the sprinklers* it should give me an easier time… now I just need to swim my way  
Cuttlefish: your opportunity is here!!  
Marina: you have ink armor  
Pearl: no matter the power, use your ink armor as an advantage, yo!  
Agent 8: that's right! *Activates ink armor*  
And temporarily protection against no matter the power  
Agent 8: *gets on top of the octo oven*  
“Get… off…”  
Agent 8: I should be able to tank at least once!  
And oh joy, a fight between defeating the octo oven along with enemies  
Agent 8: time to finish this!  
One final blow… octo oven XXL defeated  
Pearl: did we get the toast?  
Marina: I think not...  
Agent 8: *Blown back after the inksplosion*  
Marina: Eight!!  
Agent 8: *on the floor, groaning*  
Pearl: he'll probably be fine  
Cuttlefish: no assault to injury, but how do you feel Agent 8?  
Agent 8 then gets up  
Pearl: told ya!  
Only to receive another mem cake  
C. Q. Cumber: well done 10,008  
Agent 8: are those your legs?  
C. Q. Cumber: shut! Anyway… no time to waste  
Agent 8: hmm…  
And stumble upon the second thang, agent 8 then venture to the tunnels. The only requirement is a full ink tank  
Agent 8: ...so those are the octopi… all red looking and while I see them. I think I get the idea how my… uhh kind was like.  
And after a long day of working on getting the second thang  
*photo snap*  
And now in return  
Telephone: slammin’! You have found the second thang. That is half of them, you are one mama jama! Rock on!  
Cuttlefish: I guess the 4 thangs come in different sizes and shapes  
Marina: they look like parts of something… I can’t quite ascertain what, though.  
Agent 8: … *tries to recall*  
Recall section after collecting a specific amount of mem cakes thus…  
???: *eavesdropping*  
Agent 8: (no… still not enough memory. It hurts to think so hard except a certain place and a certain someone, and then… that dream where the background this time…)  
*flashback*  
Agent 8: (It was at the day time and then… everything seemed to be rocky and then voices from behind. An octoling and an agent? Couldn't that agent be… 3?)  
*present*  
Cuttlefish: what are you waiting for agent 8. We got another station to go  
Agent 8: oh… right! After a break  
Cuttlefish: fair enough. If I had crabby cakes  
And walking to the train  
???: ...a newly approaches villain is… a hero? I'll have fun interrupting their section  
...


	7. Party on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glitched level

Back at it…  
???: *All tied up* Ah-  
???: ...don't do anything, for the honor of our pride  
The helpless octoling girl now on the ropes  
???: *tries to go into octopus form* kay…  
But was grabbed on again by barehug  
???: *Being squeezed by the head* auuuugh  
???: your not going anywhere octoling. Until... I get some answers  
???: your gonna splat me anyway if I tell you or not  
???: shut up! You better give me answers, girl  
???: get off  
And squirt defense on the authorized Agent  
???: GAH!!  
The octoling girl was released only to grab the agents weapon [Hero blaster], by pointing it  
???: great…  
???: I have you now! For the honor of my friends  
???: I bet your not even brave  
???: I will, to avenge my friend! Unlike you inklings who did this to my friend by banishing him… how can I forgive an agent like you?  
Despite times for desperate measures  
???: and yet you also banished my friend, who the hell dragged my friend into this  
???: I will splat you  
???: If your going to shoot me… Shoot me!  
???: I Will!!  
But for the argument of how not to fight back  
???: *trembling*  
???: …  
The octoling girl then puts down the Agent’s weapon [Hero blaster]…  
???: I can't… *sobbing* I can't after my friends just *collapses legs first*  
???: … (What is she…)  
???: and no way of fighting back the inklings… why? Why is that war between us lasts longer… is this another reason why there's no peace...  
???: … (I still unsure either to trust an octoling or not. All these octolings I see are considered my enemies)  
???: *sobbing*  
???: (I’m still in concern to get to my friend and leader, i'm not gonna find these answers the longer we sit there)  
???: …  
The authorized agent then got up and gets to the octoling  
???: *stares at the agent* what are you doing…?  
???: it seems that were on the same boat in the search  
???: ...huh?  
???: I'll end up getting crucified if your allies found out about me  
???: are you making a temporary truce?  
The authorized Agent then grabs back the hero blaster gently  
???: I’m only sparing you for now… but don't make me regret this, octoling  
???: why is that?  
???: my only job is to find them, since someone has done this  
???: someone? That's what I was going to do…  
???: so your in the same situation as I am then?  
???: kinda… unlike every other inkling who are thirsty for pride, and my friend is...  
???: hmm… we can't stand here doing nothing but to splat each other for one.  
???: well yeah… we must head down there  
???: heh  
And just the 2 of them walked down  
???: what do they call you agent… despite the fact that you don't trust me  
???: they call me Agent 7… but Some call me Reiko  
???: reiko?  
Reiko: yeah… but I’d make sure that I don't feel underestimated to the other agents, right 8?  
???: I get that- wait did you just call me 8?  
Reiko: i have to give you a name or something, besides they could be anywhere below  
???: what about over there?  
Pointing to the subway path  
Reiko: a subway? Why over there? You expect that they will be in the subway  
???: i'm pretty sure…  
Reiko: btw, other than 8 ...what do they call you  
???: Quinn  
*black screen*  
The next following travel  
Agent 8: *sleeping after reading all of marina’s chat room*  
C. Q. Cumber: hmm… I wonder?  
C. Q. Cumber was so devious that he had to go in humanoid form only to get up and then back to where he was, only to be using Agent 8 as a pillow by the stomach  
C. Q. Cumber: because I can  
Cuttlefish: jiminy Christmas. You slug! What are you doing to agent 8?!  
Agent 8: *groans to awaken*  
C. Q. Cumber: I had too much to work… give me a break  
Agent 8: huh…? *looks down*  
C. Q. Cumber: no questions ask 10,008  
Agent 8: Ahhh *falls off the seat*  
C. Q. Cumber: ahh!! You were violently warm  
Agent 8: *feels the excess slime on his stomach* what is that?  
C. Q. Cumber: nevermind that, were heading to the next stop!  
Agent 8: ehhhh *Is disgusted from CQ's excess slime on his stomach*  
And boom, the next station is  
*exiting the turnstyle*  
A level that isn't even an actual level  
Agent 8: *realizes that he has no weapon* Ah?  
Cuttlefish: A weaponless run? What kind of test is this?!  
Agent 8: *sighs* looks like we're playing with fire…  
And agent 8 gets on the jumpad, only to discover a single platform  
Agent 8: oh-no  
*silent*  
???: hue… this is an easy way to splat the foe  
Marina: I wish I could detect any sign for the octopi but they don't have any vital sign  
Pearl: here's my tip, use your ears 8  
Agent 8: ears… i'll have to keep my guard up.  
Agent 8 then venture thru one of the more rigorous paths to take  
???: Come on…  
And to make sure not to lose thee balance  
*bam*  
Agent 8: huh…  
*walking*  
Agent 8: *panicking quietly*  
Marina: are you afraid, agent 8? There's nothing to worry about being unarmed  
Pearl: have no weapons, you can melee!  
Agent 8: melee? On incoming octopi  
And eventually…  
???: *sneaks behind agent 8*  
Agent 8: *on full panic mode*  
Jumpscare platform  
???: boo!!  
Agent 8: yyyeeeeAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
And down goes running agent 8 until he loses his balanced  
Agent 8: *thud*  
???: hmmm… another octoling! Yet different…  
Cuttlefish: what the squiddevil? that other octarian? Agent 8, it’s best that you run  
???: you have no f*cking clue where you have landed  
Pearl: how come i'm not allow to cuss?  
Marina: because Nintendo  
Agent 8: *groaning*  
???: and yet… your another one of those test subjects.  
Agent 8: *looking up* huh…?  
???: I was once a test subject like you until… i have nothing to remember  
Agent 8: so you're one of the same one as every other octarian is… how am I not-  
???: you don't want to know. The way you see us isn't what you want to be… but you'll become one of them  
Agent 8: *quivering*  
???: still unarmed?  
Pearl: come on 8, champions ain't got time to coward around  
Marina: you need some bravery.  
Agent 8: (this octoling… why do I get a feeling that i'm looking at a mirror)  
???: they call it the kamabo Co.’s test facility after all… made us our home all sanitized  
Agent 8: all… sanitized?  
???: heh…  
“Naporitan… enough"  
Agent 8: (Naporitan? is that the name of this octoling?)  
Naporitan: *picks up the radio* I don't have time for this.  
???: just because your messing with this infected octoling doesn't mean that you'll be taunting him.  
Naporitan: Cod damn it, _____! What did I tell you to call me on the wrong time  
*transmission noises*  
Marina: another vitalless octoling? What is he doing?  
Pearl: I have no idea what the heck is going on, but it’s your chance 8!  
Agent 8: wha-  
Pearl: come on! Fight him!  
Marina: wait, that octoling is mention… sanitized? Are those what they call those vitalless octopi?  
Agent 8: how? I… uhh...   
The armed octoling look like he didn't have any other option  
Naporitan: Alright 2x! I'll make sure this rock goes bottom!  
Agent 8: hmm *poses Jackie chan style*  
Naporitan: oh… you plan to fight back infected octopus? I can be unfair as well *points his H-3 nosslenose D*  
Agent 8: ah!  
Naporitan: you better run boi!  
And a desperate way to escape  
Agent 8: a weapon with no RNG!  
Marina: ...don't be scared, Agent 8! I'll hack a way out for you  
Pearl: but how, marina? Doesn't it normally requires to defeat an enemy in order to pass?  
Marina: yes, pearl. Since Agent 8 is weaponless in this mission, were gonna have to spawn a launchpad  
Pearl: oh! Hang in there 8!  
And even more running within the uninkable platform  
Agent 8: hah… hah…  
Naporitan: ...it's time for me to kick ass and chew bubble gum  
Agent 8: I must keep going  
Naporitan: … and I’m all out of ink.  
???: Idiot!  
Naporitan: f*ck!  
Agent 8: he's out of ink… I gotta melee him  
Naporitan: teh! F*ck regenerating ink, it'll regenerate if I fight with my fist while my ink tank regenerates  
Agent 8: ehh…  
And it went from an unfair disadvantage to tekken   
Pearl: fight, 8! Fight on!  
Marina: too much violence...  
until...  
Agent 8: *kicks naporitan directly to the stomach*  
Naporitan: *thud* Ah…  
Agent 8: heh… sanitized? What does it have to do with the octarians attacking me… as an innocent octarian?  
Naporitan: hah… saids you.  
Then agent 8 proceeds to grab one of naporitan’s wrists.  
Agent 8: 10,007? W-w-were you also a test subject?  
Naporitan: test subject? What test subject?  
Agent 8: you mean you don't know how?  
Naporitan: octopus… you obviously clueless.  
???: *calling from naporitan’s transmission* Naporitan… what the hell are you doing?  
Agent 8: naporitan?  
???: wow… you young ass octoling already made your acquaintance with my octoling  
Brain games  
Naporitan: …  
???: your humiliated are you?  
Agent 8: ...  
Naporitan: you'll remember this… 10,008. The next time we meet each other, there is no we  
Cuttlefish: what we? A bunch of palookas  
*bong*  
Cuttlefish: this octarian does not know the meaning of-  
Agent 8: sanitized? Is this why you smell like hand sanitizer?  
Naporitan: shut up!  
Agent 8: *grunts*  
Naporitan: also that thing on your back is about to explode at any movement  
Agent 8: Ah! *flinches*  
Naporitan: *laughing* made you look. you might as well run while you can before I splat you  
Agent 8: *Lets go of Naporitan, begins to head to the ride rail*  
Naporitan: swim away fugo octopus  
*phone noises*  
Naporitan: well that's no fun…  
*whoosh*  
Agent 8: *on the ride rail* heh… I need to beat this test  
C. Q. Cumber: (the squidevil was that test subject doing here, I don't remember his cosmetic change)  
Agent 8: oh there… the data point I must claim! But… I don't have anything to ink with  
Marina: or that works as well, it was supposed to be a jumpad. I assume  
Pearl: at least that vexing… guy isn't here  
Agent 8: I need something to ink with  
*whoosh*  
Naporitan: well this little test subject has soft lock himself. Guess he'll have to find another way  
???: geez… how disappointing… you have to move it  
Naporitan: oh right… one or the most tedious levels in the game. Dodgeball  
???: *sighs*  
*whoosh*  
Agent 8: sanitized… octarians? Are they a new species apart of mine? Or am I just imagining?  
Pearl: yo, marina hurry!  
Marina: i'm trying to unlock the data point but none of my hacks are working  
Pearl: in the meantime, ...don't worry 8  
Agent 8: ehh…  
Cuttlefish: it is a weird level for you to be here, find the next contraption or something  
Agent 8: ...it's not an 8-ball level or complete a challenge. Can I  
C. Q. Cumber: technically some uncodful nuisance send you to the wrong direction leading you to the lost levels  
Agent 8: lost levels? That explains why I couldn't get my weapon and sub weapon earlier.  
C. Q. Cumber: it remains malfunctioned and in the middle of maintenance, find one of the tin looking cans containing specials  
Agent 8: specials? What specials? The inkjet or the baller?  
C. Q. Cumber: get on the jumpad  
Agent 8 gets on the jumpad leading him to a very high place  
Naporitan: i'll see him again at the next level…  
*whoosh*  
Agent 8: whoa!  
C. Q. Cumber: here's your temporarily equipper here. Use it  
Agent 8 then equips the unlimited inkjet  
Agent 8: *now airborne* Ah!  
Cuttlefish: hey Agent 8? I didn't know you have unlimited specials with you  
Agent 8: oh… I gotta pass this level!!  
And a montage of being airborn… into thin air  
Agent 8: Ahhhh  
Pearl: boy… that escalated quickly  
Marina: maybe it’s his first time using the inkjet  
Agent 8: Ahhhhh!!


	8. Wide Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sanitized... undead...

A long free fall of collecting power eggs  
Agent 8: *is still floating on the uninkable platform* huh?  
A short ptsd from another picture  
Agent 8: *grunting*  
Cuttlefish: agent 8! Your almost at the end of this weird level, idling is for our bones  
Agent 8: (what did I just envisioned)  
Pearl: uhh… 8? Are you not working properly?  
Marina: no need to stumble 8  
Agent 8: oh… right  
And other loop down, test passed despite the level is made up or never released and remained scrapped. Back to the train  
Cuttlefish: weirdest stop thus far  
C. Q. Cumber: that stop was never attended!  
Cuttlefish: oh… well it’s an error  
Agent 8: (another picture hearing… inkjet, I can't identify it well, not with this mem cake on my hand)  
Iso padre: is that a never before seen mem cake? I don't see that everyday  
It could be your mem cake.  
Agent 8: inkling [… or octoling? Hybrid?] That's new to me but I’d see them going in style.  
Cuttlefish: Agent 8, make sure you choose the correct station the next time we venture  
Agent 8: right *pops up the map*  
Pearl: wow, 8! I didn't know you can go to the impossible levels am I right?  
Marina: haha… it was probably a level error  
Agent 8: hmm… now to retrieve the third thang after completing those levels. With half of these mem cakes on my hands  
Meanwhile at the cave entrance  
*water dripping*  
Reiko: I could've sworn that they were brought down here after a strife. Would you know that?  
Quinn: I didn't see the whole thing… I was running  
Reiko: running? The last transmission I hear that our captain was with Agent 3  
Quinn: Agent… 3? You don't mean-  
Reiko: yeah… that one agent who neutralized your leader  
Quinn: but that was way back then until my friend was… furious  
Reiko: you say friends? How many  
Quinn: used to be 2 but…  
Reiko: …  
Quinn: ...it's nothing!  
Reiko: hmm… while we're going down here. I couldn't get in contact with the rest earlier  
Quinn: ...do you mean to-  
Reiko: temporary  
Quinn: Fine… i'm just not used to trusting those inklings which is a bothersome  
Reiko: hmm… I honestly don't blame you, Quinn  
Quinn: hmm…  
Reiko: unlike some octolings that tried to take down our current Agent 3. Since the new squidbeak splatoon recently recruited Agent 4  
Quinn: ...  
Reiko: I’ll explain this to the captain  
Quinn: okay, reiko  
The two of then continued to walk down  
*sounds of corruption*  
Reiko: octarians? Is that your kind?  
Quinn: it is but... something doesn't sound right…  
Reiko: what do you mean it doesn't sound right?  
Quinn: I hear showers… and screams  
Reiko: screams? That sounds more like your kind to me?  
Quinn: …  
Reiko: ...don't tell me your actually-  
Quinn: No!!  
Reiko: lies  
Quinn: i'm not… something is completely wrong down here and  
They noticed a puddle of enemy ink  
Reiko: the f*ck?  
Quinn: ink  
Reiko: octarians producing this type of ink?  
Quinn: ...it's not attended…  
*zombie like noises coming from somewhere metal among the cave*  
Reiko: hmph, ...whatever that is… we need to keep our guard up  
Quinn: our?  
Reiko: I know… you can't really trust me for sh*t  
Quinn: right… I only have my Octobrush nouveau!  
Reiko: you know how to handle this  
Quinn: i'm pretty sure....  
The next couple hours…  
Agent 8: *bummed out after another piece of memory he recalled* The next pop up… it hurts trying to remember but… the next picture was… inkjet and that… agent again. What did that agent looked like? Then again… it felt like I was there in the past.  
Cuttlefish: agent 8?  
Agent 8: captain?  
Cuttlefish: you been chatting with an invisible friend or what?  
Agent 8: uhh…  
Cuttlefish: it's fine despise you trying to remember all these… uhh  
C. Q. Cumber: mem cakes  
Cuttlefish: what you said seaslug! You must be regaining your memories everyday  
Agent 8: huh…  
Another flashback pops up this time  
Agent 8: (octolings? Those 2 octolings?)  
Cuttlefish: did I startle you?  
Agent 8: no… not at all  
Cuttlefish: were on the next line. And it's all the mulah  
Agent 8: like data point collecting?  
Cuttlefish: nope, but that one level will do!  
Agent 8: no… it had to be  
And landing on one of those maps, the next stop was port mackerel  
[Don't ask why you see a floating train behind port mackerel as you don't see that everyday]  
“Enemy spawning to…”  
Agent 8: *lands on the spawn point after exiting the turnstyle*  
Cuttlefish: oh bucko… Octolings ahead! Are they still your friends  
Pearl: oh sugar honey iced tea  
Marina: I see a rainmaker!  
Agent 8: What? More sanitized… octarians?  
Pearl: oh I get the objective… you just have to carry the rainmaker to the goal  
Marina: while they're octolings swimming around everywhere, breathe for a bit and then fire  
Agent 8: ...but I only have 5 minutes for this level and I see the rainmaker  
Cuttlefish: think you can handle the rainmaker? If so let it rain  
Agent 8 then proceeds to break the rainmaker shield  
*inksplosion*  
And then equipped  
Agent 8: make it rain? I just have to charge the rainmaker, and get across the octolings  
Cuttlefish: yup! Tick-tock Agent 8  
Agent 8: R-r-right!  
Shooting the rainmaker in order to make a path to success  
“Enemy sighted"  
“catch… rainmaker"  
Agent 8: I need Armor to get across them…  
Pearl: want to get pass 8, spam the heck out of the rainmaker  
Marina: but what about the time limit?  
Pearl: sh-  
And barely going to the mid  
“destroy”  
Agent 8: crap!  
With their rollers and dualies follow by the slosher and then inkstorm  
Agent 8: *spams the rainmaker* and splashwalls? I can't! Why confrontations when I can't drop the rainmaker?  
Several sanitized octolings have been splatted  
Agent 8: there… I can advance further  
“oct… octo…”  
“...don't let them, go further"  
On the mid of port mackerel  
Cuttlefish: your halfway home  
Agent 8: *on guard with his fully charged rainmaker*  
“seek and destroy!”  
Agent 8: more of them, now they have octo brushes and blasters?  
“enemy sighted”  
“get him"  
Agent 8: *begins firing the rainmaker*  
“that's a splat shot”  
“Run!!”  
*sploosh*  
Agent 8: I think I got them… I must keep spamming again  
Now agent 8 has a span of 2 minutes before his test would be a failure  
C. Q. Cumber: 10,008 is playing too safe!  
Cuttlefish: nah! Agent 8 is trying to get the highests splats  
C. Q. Cumber: how?  
Cuttlefish: I got 20 splats with my main weapon back in my day!!  
C. Q. Cumber: …  
Pearl: splatting spree…  
Marina: whatever happened to the objective?  
Agent 8: a minute and 30 seconds. I gotta get to the goal and fast  
And by reaching near the end  
“pity"  
A sanitized elite octoling [that's a mouthful] superjumps at the right time and activates the inkjet… because they carry specials  
Cuttlefish: ...it's one of those wacky specials again  
Pearl: I would say to waste those octarian creeps first if you have enough time  
Marina: If you get splatted you'll respawns back as long as there's enough time  
Agent 8: ...what if I lose the rainmaker?  
Pearl: enemies grab it. Once the barrier is down, don't let the rainmaker just sit there!  
Marina: if you don't grab it in time, it'll return to where it started  
Agent 8: right!  
And another spam montage  
Pearl: LET'S GOOOO!!  
“Die imposter!”  
splashdowns and inkjets  
Agent 8: not today *shoots the rainmaker once more  
And direct splat  
Agent 8: I think I did it… now to get to the goal before they respawn  
*whoosh*  
???: that infected octoling… fighting for his own will since…  
*whoosh*  
“noooooooo!”  
Test passed, receiving more CQ points  
After another thinking level  
Agent 8: *equipped with the rapid blaster pro* dunno why I choose this weapon for this level  
to limited ink levels  
Agent 8: i'm not awake enough to blast those 8-balls with an E-liter  
Pearl: put in enough fire power  
Marina: but 8 is limited with ink and if that gets knocked off, test fail  
and finally-  
Agent 8: …  
C. Q. Cumber: can't touch that station so if you touch-a that floored ink or take damage, you fail!  
Agent 8: frisky…  
Absolutely not allow to take damage until  
Agent 8: the third thang! I must bust and run!  
Marina: there's something suspicious about this room…  
Cuttlefish: oho! It reminds me of good ol’ bluefin depot  
Actually a terminal station  
Agent 8: time to get the third thang!  
Third thang retrieve after going through a lot of not so easy levels  
*photo snap*


	9. Missing Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who would they be?

Back at it at the Deepsea Metro station  
Deng-dengdengdeng awe  
Telephone: holy [error] Mad props, my dog! You have found the third thang!! Whoooopie dooooo!  
Agent 8: that means?  
Telephone: there is just one more to find. The promised land awaits. Do not [Slang_not_found] yourself.  
Agent 8: okay  
As the two of them were about to return back  
Cuttlefish: agent 8? Mind if I ask you something?  
Agent 8: hmm…?  
Cuttlefish: wonder why we haven't found Agent 3 yet… should I put up a “Missing Agent" poster?  
Agent 8: uhh… (Agent 3… I haven't thought about that agent much but)  
Cuttlefish: Good idea! Gimme a second…  
As captain Cuttlefish pulls out a sketchbook and a pencil to draw with  
[Don't ask how or why?]  
Agent 8: uhhh…  
Cuttlefish: i'm pretty sure you remember what Agent 3’s features were… right  
Agent 8: *shuts his eyes*  
All of a sudden flashbacks that comes in peace… the following relocation, octo valley  
???: come on… I know your upset about …  
“...”  
???: we can't sit there forever ____. Agent 3 could appear anytime  
“then that's what i'm about to go thru"  
???: no! You can't, you're…  
Agent 8: ...it's too… faint, but that Octoling girl right in front of me said something. But where was the other octoling? I recall seeing 2  
“no _____. I'm fighting this Agent no matter”  
???: you’ve taken… before…  
“It matters after the lo…”  
Agent 8: what lost? The other octoling?  
“I want you to get away from here"  
???: but why?  
“I can't afford to lo… anymore. Run before Agent 3 could splat us all"  
???: …  
Agent 8: I said that to her… it's barely clear to recall those memories but  
As memories became silent by the time Agent 3 appeared...  
“hmph!! It’s you again!!”  
But what he saw in the previous past of Agent 3  
Agent 3: …  
Was agent 3 recognized as their top Agent of the new legendary squidbeak splatoon due to the Cape  
“Your that guy again, I may have come here fully recovered from…”  
Agent 3: *Aims their hero shot replica on ???*  
And a full on shooting section has begin  
“No… i'm not falling for your decisive moves again, not after…”  
This took a bit of time of monologue... mostly for ??? And then another shoot out until…  
*eerie giggling*  
Agent 3: …?  
“...what was"  
Something has attacked them before going black screen  
Agent 8: was I? No what I saw in my memory it taken placed outside… but the one before doesn't reflect the background and then…  
“this isn't my day…”  
Agent 8: was that…?  
“I can't…  
Until agent 8 barely saw who was behind it all  
Agent 8: no… No!!  
“*gasp*”  
*Whack*  
Agent 8: *gasping, receiving a nose bleed* I…  
“Noooo…”  
Agent 8: was that pain i felt… when that…?  
*Present*  
Cuttlefish: hello? Agent 8? ...do you remember what Agent 3 looked like?  
Agent 8: I think so…  
Cuttlefish: well good! Your starting to remember every bit of it. Tell me!  
Agent 8: *wipes off the ink from his nose*  
*flashback*  
Agent 8: Cuttlefish did mention that I was fighting Agent 3 when we were attacked by someone. I was… involved before I lost all my memories. And the one I tried to recall before was that background, all strobe lights and darkness, I’m not sure if it's the same one as the picture since it's not been recreated. Hmm… the agent 3 I fought before that happened was outside of octo valley, I think it’s a boy… and he used the color blue unless it's part of the mission so it's makes sense for him to go yellow green for combat against me. I think his skin tone was somewhat yellowish like mine. And I think Agent 3’s eyes was… blue! I'm pretty sure that I gotten a glimpse what what he looked like, without any doubt  
*present*  
Cuttlefish: *finishes his description about Agent 3* and at the bottom… “Have you seen this Boy?”  
[Fun factor that you get to choose Agent 3’s gender either way you like]  
Agent 8: Yeah… I believe!  
Cuttlefish: okay… i'm all done  
Captain Cuttlefish then places the missing agent poster by tapping on the telephone  
[Where did cap'n Cuttlefish find the tape?]  
Cuttlefish: it should be easier to notice if I put it here  
Agent 8: I don't usually see customers exiting here  
Pearl: customers you say? They don't stop here!  
Marina: now that you guys are mentioning agent 3, he must've lost his radio after that attack  
Pearl: was it a rock on battle? Before that someone became a killjoy  
Agent 8: I think I was…  
Cuttlefish: without a doubt. I wonder how the other agents are doing. Especially his guide.  
Agent 8: (did I really recieved pain at the back of my head as I tried to remember… I ...don't remember feeling that…)  
The two of them went back inside the train to find the final thang. Meanwhile… relocating  
Reiko: *takes a peak of the sealed entrance…* oh cod!  
Quinn: what is… no!  
They discovered the entire process of how these capture octarians becoming sanitized octarians  
Quinn: my people… *about to have a panic attack*  
Reiko: 8… relax! There's no time to panic *gets a hold on Quinn*  
Quinn: but…  
As agent 7 realized too soon  
Reiko: these regular octopi turning into…  
Quinn: that's… messed up, that's not what…  
Reiko: being turned into them?  
Quinn: lifeless and smelling like hand sanitizer  
Reiko: it smells like a bit of tar and hand sanitizer. Turning octarians into a whole other level  
Quinn: (that's what happen to… someone I knew) …  
Reiko: do they stay permanent?  
Quinn: …  
Reiko: 8?  
Quinn: …  
Reiko: is anything the matter?  
Quinn: at least… none of my friends… they don't have to suffer anymore  
Reiko: why would you say that?  
Quinn: 2 of my well known friends… I know what happen to their fates?  
Reiko: turned into those pallet swapping octarians?  
Quinn: … it might be an illusion or something but the two best octolings are-  
Reiko: ...don't lose hope, your only saying that just to hurt you more  
Quinn: ….  
Reiko: we’ll find your friends  
Quinn: they might be dead by the time I find them...  
Reiko: that's the f*cking point of all this 8! Will find them either dead or alive!  
Quinn: … but…  
Reiko: losing hope will hurt you… *gets a hold on quinn*  
Quinn: ...  
Reiko: you still have your friends right? Keep that in mind that I have to save my friend as well. If we can find what we've been looking for...  
Quinn: … i'm forgetful whether to believe it or not  
Reiko: I don't think standing here is going to help either it's best that we figure this place out  
Quinn: right  
Reiko: anyway… let's head that way  
Quinn: ...  
And thus they continued their path  
???: hmmm… an infected octoling teaming up with an inkling *eerie giggle* could that be test subject kyu?  
And now… somewhere where it's all dark  
*gasping for air*  
“seek and destroy"  
Where it’s nothing but platforms  
Agent 3: … *with added Cape noises*  
As Agent 3 Rises again afterwards, he began to worry about Captain Cuttlefish after the Attack  
Agent 3: *tightening his heroshot, rushes forward*  
As so above  
Naporitan: oh boy… that Stinkling… looks like he's a little too desperate for his own rights…  
*phone noises*  
Naporitan: not right f*cking now, witch! Just because I don't recall anything doesn't mean that you'll boss me around  
*silence*  
Naporitan: I'm outta here… I need to take care of that octoling again *leaves the scene by sending in a huge wave of sanitized octolings*  
As Agent 3 traveled, he noticed an employee CQ-80 laying on the ground, but seems a bit different than any other CQ-80.  
Agent 3: *picks up the CQ-80*  
And it shocked him the most when he unravel his current location. As soon as agent 3 was about to go search for his captain?  
“target acquired”  
“Cease your resistance, killer”  
Agent 3: *turns around*  
“I thought that you be dead by now"  
“we're gonna make you feel the injustice"  
Agent 3 began to realized how indifferent for him to see these octolings with a different pallet, and then raised his weapon  
“you no speak English motherf-"  
“Forget about him, he must be eliminated”  
And Agent 3 hesitate to eliminate all his enemies with no mercy. As he continued to splat his foes until, he eventually found a way down  
Agent 3: …  
“terminate"  
“destroy"  
Agent 3: *enguard*  
*black screen*


	10. Ravenous Octoling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl Power station... nuff said

Into the most difficult stages of the challenge, regardless of ink saving, a couple of thinking and lastly…  
Pearl: one more and it's a bingo!  
Marina: try to get the last on over there  
Agent 8: ehhh…  
Repetition against the 8-balls, challenges to complete within the time limit and  
Agent 8: failed balloons. That’s being way too thirsty for-  
C. Q. Cumber: you have the time limited, be sure not to pop these balloons!  
Agent 8: *sighs*  
And lastly the one level where it makes everybody salty… also known as the infamous Girl Power Station  
Agent 8: *equipped with the splat bomb and only a sub weapon* no weapon again?  
C. Q. Cumber: ...it's a level, your mission is to protect the orb until the timer runs out  
Agent 8: how?  
C. Q. Cumber: you have more options as soon as you enter the turnstyle  
Cuttlefish: still whacked!  
And thus Agent 8 enters the turnstyle to find the many chooses of which weapon to go to… only to discover a wave of S. Octolings  
Cuttlefish: not those octolings again with their billion dollars worth of weapons  
Marina: it’s only to defend the orb, I'd ink the orb at all times  
Pearl: or better yet go splat them all  
Agent 8: splat them all  
Marina: keep that In mind, Agent 8. The elite octolings carry specials  
Agent 8: okay *equipped with the splattershot* (That octoling did mentioned sanitized… so the entire octopi are… sanitized?)  
And Agent 8 superjumps to action by picking up specific specials and stacked with armor. Then one by one octoling would superjump by…  
Naporitan: *lands just in time*  
“Why are you here?”  
“Wow, I thought private _____ wouldn't let you through here-"  
Naporitan: Shut up! I had other things to deal it  
“your still an unknown rookie to us by the time we found you here"  
Naporitan: *Grunts* I know that. Just because I can hardly recall anything doesn't mean that i'll continue to do my wicked plans  
“still a rookie"  
Naporitan: *Deep sigh*  
“Were about to do something about this octoling”  
“you know anything about this octoling?”  
Naporitan: …  
“wow… no wonder why you have short term mem-"  
Naporitan: stfu! I study all these mem cakes for all you f*cks! I may act like a noob saibot but at least i'm smart enough  
*Insert crowd Booing*  
“you suck”  
Naporitan: why so serious you palookas?  
“Your nothin but a newbie, nothing fits in your description when you “arrived" here"  
Naporitan: arrived… oh sh*t I forgot… i think i fell on the floor with all this… goo!  
As in the background… you can see Agent 8 battling out there, trying to defend the orb  
“I'm guessing you can't even destroy the orb"  
Naporitan: can you not pressure me!?  
As some of the sanitized octolings giggles  
Naporitan: Auuuuugh!!  
???: *on the call* freezes f*cking frost! Don't mess with the rookie you dingus!  
“but why? You don't even know this guy"  
???: *on the call* butscue the hell out of me! Imma have to demote you guys and gals!  
And the giggling discontinued  
Naporitan: *deep sigh*  
*sploosh, whoosh*  
Agent 8: where are all these octolings coming from?  
Marina: around on every corner, be sure to defend the orb  
Pearl: it went from dualies to octobrushes? I’d toss my mayo over there  
Agent 8: I only need one more minute *activates ink storm to protect the orb*  
Cuttlefish: full health no broken armor, be on you guard for those octolings carrying these specials  
Agent 8: oh crap!  
And elite octoling coming in all out with their special ready  
Agent 8: *heavy breathing under his null armor helmet* I can't let them destroy the orb  
*whoosh*  
Naporitan: I must've under estimate this octoling since he was frighten, and now he’s a brawler *looking at his own rist*  
“why do I get the feeling that you and the octoling share the same strange looking wristbands?  
Naporitan: *reads the numbers* no… mine said 10,007 and I don't know what that means  
“dressed like that? Aren't you in your birthday sult under there”  
Naporitan: shut up!  
“I don't remember you being a test subject”  
“and yet you thought pulling on someone else's test subject number would make it even better”  
Naporitan: is it because of my hairstyle… or my identity crisis from someone else?  
“I can't quite question about that, but seems to be a dubious trap card”  
“no offense Nana-kun, but there was already a test subject 10,007 before you took that.”  
Naporitan: you mean that wrist backend I somehow found on the floor by the time I…  
“yes ...that!”  
Naporitan: I don't know who was that other test subjects… i'll show em all!  
“why don't you take care of that octoling instead"  
Naporitan: oh I will… unlike you sanitized dweebs  
“it’s gonna be too late for you to stop this fool"  
Naporitan: not quite  
And so has the defusing… after surviving for a minute, the orb tanked the last couple hits, while all the octolings have despawned…   
Agent 8: hah… hah… I should have passed the test and… why is it not ending?  
Something wasn't right  
Pearl: yo 3x you survived the gauntlet and all but where's the test passed transmission?  
Marina: the countdown reached to zero.  
Pearl: did you hack, marina?  
Marina: pearl, I only hack for Agent 8 whether he’s having trouble passing the level… not to break the game  
Pearl: wow…  
Cuttlefish: remain calm agent 8. I'm pretty sure this station is also broken  
*whoosh*  
Agent 8: they all look splatted but… what's also coming  
Naporitan casually appears… instead of superjumping  
Agent 8: who's there?  
Naporitan: remember me? *reveals himself*  
Agent 8: (...it's that octoling again?)  
Naporitan: I may not have my usual H-3 Nosslenose but...  
Naporitan now Carries himself the Nautilus 47 follow by the cheapest weapon in the game...  
[By the time your reading this it’s already been adjusted]  
...the bloblobber. But…  
Naporitan: I have no idea which weapons are more broken but *uses the bloblobber instead*  
“not this weapon"  
“I get it produces bubbles but is it necessary to have a damage of 30”  
“Bubble hell nuff said, I still smell the salt of these players”  
Agent 8: (I fought octolings with their sloshers but… i've never seen that before?)  
Naporitan: whatever that weapon does, you and I on a 1v1!  
Agent 8: What?!  
Naporitan: Ha!! No experience on that?!  
Agent 8: *the sound of dying on the inside*  
Pearl: yo marina, figure out a way to get Agent 8 out of this level  
Marina: i'm trying but  
Pearl: ...what is that weapon?  
Cuttlefish: an octoling using an actual kitchen sink!  
Pearl: kitchen sink? It looks more like a bathtub! I load a boat load of forks  
Marina: I wash that with spoons!  
Agent 8: *is feeling frighten*  
Naporitan: well your that interested alright with your three stacks of armor… but your not lasting the sanitation for long  
Agent 8: *Armed with his splattershot, breathing heavily under the null armor helmet*  
C. Q. Cumber: that test was supposed to be passed. It broke again?!  
Cuttlefish: is it the same as that weird looking level?  
C. Q. Cumber: I don't know! I don't send my test subjects to incomplete tests  
Cuttlefish: you gotta get Agent 8 out of here  
C. Q. Cumber: I can't…  
Marina: remain come mr. Cuttlefish, i'm trying my best to get Agent 8 out of this  
Pearl: with an unfair 1 v 1? It looks fair to me.  
*whoosh*  
With a barrage of bubbles covering most of the turf, Agent 8 is trying to reclaim the turf  
Agent 8: that's not even a weapon  
Naporitan: it is… you never held a slosher before? *sloshes another barrage*  
Agent 8: *heavy breathing thru the null armor, dodges*  
Naporitan: Teh, you won't live long… now get over here!  
And another bubble barrage  
Agent 8: I have my splattershot, I gotta defeat him  
Naporitan: come on octoling. You know you want to  
Agent 8: No!  
And it took some time  
???: *appearing in the scene* hmmm *Sees Agent 8 and Naporitan having a warfare* Is he serious about taking on his own kind? For a second thought…  
“Private?”  
???: what?  
“I've been getting some weird activity in our home as of late”  
???: how so…?  
“we don't know who these creatures are after… ...what do we do?”  
???: obliterate them… easy  
“and what about that octoling?”  
???: Don’t worry about the infected octoling… That octoling Agent will soon be disinfected  
“One of us… one of us”  
???: He will be pleased once his so call test adventures are over… if only Naporitan would make this 100 times easy...  
*whoosh*  
Naporitan: Well this sucks… *This time Equips the Nautilus 47*  
Agent 8: A splattling weapon?  
Naporitan: *Charges, then enters his own ink with a charge ready to fire*  
Agent 8: I need to counter this octoling… I can't let my guard do-  
Naporitan: *Pops out of the ink* Take this!  
Agent 8: Ha!!  
A double KO?  
Agent 8 *All his layers of armor has been broken* Ah!! *thud*  
Naporitan: good effort boy! Armor can't save you now  
Agent 8: Hah… hah…  
Naporitan: your weak enough, at that range you be splatted  
Agent 8: Hah… hah… *shuts his eyes* (no… I can't get splatted)  
And then Naporitan jumped on Agent 8 by pinning him legs first  
Agent 8: Ah!!  
Naporitan: Still alive? Oh don't worry about it  
Agent 8: *Stares at Naporitan since he's too weak to struggle*  
It was a long pause  
Naporitan: mmmm… it seems your already weak, the next time we run into each other… you’ll be the one who will be sanitized  
Naporitan then let's go of Agent 8 and leaves the scene  
Pearl: Eight?! EIGHT?!  
Marina: Agent 8!!  
Cuttlefish: Agent 8! Pick up!  
Agent 8: *heavy breathing, turns to Naporitan*  
Then Agent 8 was too weak to get to Naporitan afterwards… as soon as the level was about to end… Captain Cuttlefish is very concern of how to get Agent 8 out of this station  
Cuttlefish: Were not leaving an Octopus behind  
C. Q. Cumber: I can't even activate a test passed if he’s laying there  
Cuttlefish: Agent 8… wake up!!


	11. Ripped out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashbacks

Memories began to flow all over agent 8 only for him to be surrounded by memories that he has tried to recover after a devastating blow to the head once again  
Agent 8: That Naporitan guy… what is he? And why am I- ...no…  
And other picture flashes the third image that involves  
Agent 8: that scene again this time, i'm grounded next to… I believe it was…  
But what Agent 8 didn't notice  
Agent 8: Who is that next to where I’m… hurt?  
And due to all the recall  
Agent 8: Let me remember more rather than being in this strange thing before my memories were wiped...  
And everything went black… only to be restored by the power of captain Cuttlefish’s call!  
Agent 8: *Wakes up* Ah!!  
Cuttlefish: wow, your a real beast, Agent 8! Were getting you out of there  
Agent 8: *groans*  
Test passed… somehow  
Agent 8: *Sitting in the equipper with another mem cake to his collection*  
C. Q. Cumber: are you sure you want to continue with these injuries  
Agent 8: *Since his armor doesn't self repair until he returns to the train* I…  
C. Q. Cumber: you need healing before you can continue your search for the final thang  
Agent 8: …  
C. Q. Cumber: I sure you and Cuttlefish would have a talk to speculate what happened back there  
Agent 8: …  
At the train  
Cuttlefish: I'd never expect to see you and this octoling talkin' all that sorts of stuff. And to make things worst he almost took you down with whatever those weapons the octarians carry these days  
Agent 8: mem…  
Cuttlefish: your recalling again? Your memories will shortly return to you  
Agent 8: I know that, but… I see these weird memories being jumbled up  
Cuttlefish: what do you see?  
*flashbacks only on image, and then back to present*  
Agent 8: those 2 octolings  
Cuttlefish: now we're getting to know your history. You had friends before right?  
Agent 8: I think… I uhh… *pain* Ah-  
Cuttlefish: is your flashbacks being harmful?  
Marina: I don't think he’s having ptsd or anything.  
Pearl: he's still hurt. I think a quick rest will  
Cuttlefish: you need a restful nap. No rest meaning you don't have all your health recover  
Agent 8: *rubbing his own shoulder*  
Cuttlefish: get some sleep, Agent 8  
Agent 8: Alright…  
They decided to call it a day due to Agent 8’s injuries… meanwhile on another location leading them to  
Reiko: there’s too many boxes all over the rail road  
Quinn: and more of this ink…  
Reiko: what is this color? That doesn't look too promising. Maybe that explains to all the octopi becoming like this  
Quinn: my kind? What kind of heartless bastard who would do this to them?  
Reiko: since were in an actual subway rail… there are thousands of answers  
Quinn: hmm…  
The two of them traveled farther until the next stop  
Reiko: a train? In front of us?  
Quinn: is there no way of going in?  
Reiko: there is… the windows  
Quinn: oh  
Reiko: i'm not going under  
Quinn: let me up there!  
Reiko: hmm…  
Quinn: i'll get you up there  
Reiko: chances are… your just going to run off  
Quinn: no… why would i?  
Reiko: i'll get you up, don't make me regret that  
And he doesn't…  
Quinn: *gets on the train, Lents reiko a hand* come on  
Reiko: *jumps by grabbing on to Quinn, being pulled* Ah…  
Quinn: *grunting, struggling to pull reiko up*  
Reiko: come on 8… you can do this *using his other hand*  
And it took some time for them to pull Agent 7 up  
Quinn: *ends up getting reiko on top* Ah  
Reiko: *Grunts*  
Quinn: *panting* Reiko… why are you so warm?  
Reiko: warm? *Realizes* Ah- *gets off, now on the floor*  
Quinn: Reiko *blushing*  
Reiko: Heh… do you think that's rude to be laying on you?  
Quinn: Wh-what?!  
Reiko: Anyway…  
Quinn: Come to think of it, it kinda is… for one of those die hard augh… and you got off…  
Reiko: what makes you think?  
Quinn: right… your not one of them  
Reiko: were in a train surrounded by nothing but a path that is block  
Quinn: I need to be vigilant… for what's behind this path  
Reiko: hmmm… *examines the wood* that wood seems to be fragile… breakable to pry it open  
Quinn: open? You think?  
Reiko: I know my combat and all  
And then the hinges has been kicked  
Reiko: *kicks off the block path*  
Kinda…  
Reiko: *speaking thru the crevices of the wood*  
Quinn: you see anything?  
Reiko: No enemies… i'm doing that again  
And one more kick, the path has been open  
Reiko: it’s all a train station  
Quinn: train station?   
Reiko: my friend and the captain has to be here  
Quinn: oh… I have my friends to search as well  
Reiko: …  
Their search has just begun… revealing  
Reiko: that's the subway entrance? What is this train doing here?  
Quinn: it’s more of a stop than an actual entrance...  
Reiko: is this another reason. That someone has brought them down?  
Quinn: *in worry*  
Reiko: all I smell is filth  
Quinn: filth… I don't see any tents  
Reiko: *noticing that they are no exits* no way out… that's not right… that's keeping in hostage  
Quinn: hostage? Meaning that  
Reiko: *looks up* and a broken ceiling?  
As you see the fishes swimming  
Reiko: are we under the deep sea?  
Quinn: uhh… I thought we were going to drown or something  
Reiko: I doubt but at the same time it's weird  
Quinn: and with a station like this  
Reiko: it’s more likely maxi glass, I did hear you'll end up using your mind if your below 300 ft… but your already dead once you touch the lethal water  
Quinn: what is it like?  
Reiko: like swimming on a death pool of sulfuric acid or hydrochloric acid  
[Don't look it up]  
Quinn: *Gasp* my friend couldn't be below…  
Reiko: I would say the same thing to my friend  
Quinn: we gotta hurry before-  
*Clang*  
Reiko: the f*ck?  
And so has the octopi  
*sounds of corruption*  
Quinn: enemies? Are they coming from  
Reiko: we need to hide!  
Quinn: where  
Reiko: on that train!  
Quinn: Ahhh  
And a temporary retreat by heading to where they came from for activity. But what what they have eavesdropped  
*footsteps*  
“li… li… light”  
“they… here?”  
Reiko: it's them again? But why do they look like that?  
Quinn: I don't know… why are they're doing this to my kind?  
Reiko: I'm not use to seeing these octarians in a different color… the ones I recall are red  
Quinn: meaning that  
Reiko: i'm just gonna have to put these octopi out of their misery  
Quinn: what are you?  
Reiko: *throws an autobomb*  
Autobomb confirmed  
“bomb”  
“RUN!”  
As they were being chased by an autobomb, it explodes on contact, splatting 2 octopi  
“sanitized…”  
Reiko: ...it did something! Talk about a wake up call  
Quinn: not necessarily…  
“who there”  
Reiko: at least we're hiding on an abandoned train  
Quinn: because… more of the octopi are coming? What are they up to?  
Reiko: i'm not quite sure but… seems like something is turning them  
Quinn: and that hole up there? Wouldn't that lead some answers?  
Reiko: that ceiling? No… that wouldn't be. I did recall that they were attacked by someone  
Quinn: someone? That's what happened to my friend…  
Since they're octopi keeps on appearing even thru the impossible locations to spawn  
Reiko: they're just gonna keep spawning… we should head that way  
Quinn: right… *noticing something ahead* what is that *runs ahead*  
Reiko: hey! Don't run ahead  
Only to noticed a piece of evidence  
Quinn: our ink color? That has to be…  
*flashback*  
Only to hear the scream  
Quinn: *petrified to come down, and runs off*  
*present*  
Quinn: (someone else's scream that sounded like a scream, and that puddle of ink… does this mean my friend is alive?)  
Reiko: what do you see Quinn?  
Quinn: uhh  
Reiko: pink-ish ink, i'm pretty sure you guys shoot out purple? Isn't that your kind  
Quinn: I think it is, my kind is desperately trying to escape or something  
Reiko: I think that's something to do straight ahead.  
Quinn: that's that mean our answer  
Reiko: straight ahead  
*black screen*  
Back at it again at the dream realm with Agent 8 having an awakening… elsewhere  
Agent 8: huh…?  
“augh… where am i?”  
???: don't… your still in recovery  
“my… how did I end up here?”  
??? Uhh… after I… you were hurt badly by Agent 3. Talk about a while bloodbath the two of you were  
“And what are you doing?”  
???: trying to…  
Agent 8: everything is blurry again… and from what?  
???: how do you feel  
“like i'm underwater sleeping”  
???: oh… you should be fully recovered… right now were finding out of… until our…  
“oh… I see, I couldn't stop…”  
???: it's alright… you'll fight them again as your healed  
“alright… i'll try not to go too reckless for _____'s sake”  
???: oh… that! Now I should be busy doing some… as for you, you'll be out of here within a week  
“thank you…”  
As the screen fades to black  
“napoleon”  
Agent 8: napoleon? Why isn't *starts to recall* Naporitan? Don't tell me that's… Naporitan. Was he normal? No… naporitan is different from napoleon after seeing that...  
The dreams were fading  
Agent 8: no wait! I need more answers! The wrist band!!  
And fade to black only to return to an awakening  
Agent 8: *Wakes up all jumpy* huh…  
C. Q. Cumber: oh…huh, how are you feeling 10,008?  
Agent 8: never better…  
C. Q. Cumber: Never better? You slept for the past 12 hours  
Agent 8: 12 hours? How


	12. Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can't touch this

A long not so do explanation  
Cuttlefish: wow Agent 8. Not only you been having those weird dreams but does that also involve your memory loss  
Agent 8: memories  
Cuttlefish: whatever these trinkets are, they sure do help you restore your memories  
Agent 8: …  
Cuttlefish: it makes a lot of sense  
Agent 8: perhaps, but i'm still a little lost  
Cuttlefish: well don't be agent 8  
C. Q. Cumber: you only completed 55 out of 80 levels, your almost close  
Agent 8: I am… *checks his CQ-80 for the latest chat* and so does everyone else...  
C. Q. Cumber: your level selection is ready… now we must do some more test… for your desire  
Agent 8: don't tell me i'm actually  
C. Q. Cumber: break all the boxes within the time limit or you can't touch this station  
Agent 8: didn't I do that?  
C. Q. Cumber: I don't know. According to this you did beat the whole break the boxes. You need to beat this station  
Agent 8: no… don't tell me that's  
Exactly where your not allow to touch any enemy ink… at all  
Agent 8: *equipped with the tenta brella by exiting the equiper* huh…  
C. Q. Cumber: exactly because… you can't touch this station  
Agent 8: *sighs*  
C. Q. Cumber: play the level  
And the agent 8 pays these test fee and exits the turnstyle in order to begin  
Marina: ok-all you gotta do is get to the goal without taking any damage  
Pearl: so don't even think about getting shot by an enemy. Got it?  
Agent 8: I'm not afraid  
Pearl: especially the little chunks of enemy ink? Yeah that  
Marina: maybe he'll have to swim carefully… especially the octo snipers  
Agent 8: noticed. I have seen them turf out of nowhere  
Cuttlefish: you might need a key to get that open.  
Agent 8: i'm collecting points, carefully turfing and walls? The twinacles and octopi?  
This took some time for Agent 8 to get pass most of the paths follow by moving inkable platforms…  
“my creator”  
“what”  
“WAS YOU! YOU LET ME TO DIE”  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”  
“it's a Griffin”  
Agent 8: *released the tenta brella shield* I'd never knew these tenta brellas cover up a lot and a shield that can take too many hits… that would be a lot easier  
Cuttlefish: holy squid…  
Agent 8: captain?  
Cuttlefish: is that another octopi  
Agent 8: wha?  
“Say hello to my little friend”  
And the sanitized octocommender exhales  
Agent 8: *gasp, hides on the wall*  
The octocommender begins to fire, afterwards agent 8 wait it out for the octocommender to stop shooting  
“heh… heh…”  
Agent 8: *throws a burst bomb*  
“what in the f- *gets hit… twice, sploosh*”  
Agent 8: the key is… up there… I must grab it and get to the next platform  
As Agent 8 continued to venture on carefully while dodging all the enemy attacks  
C. Q. Cumber: 10,008 would be an excellent housekeeper  
Cuttlefish: how? By making lots and lots of turf?  
C. Q. Cumber: No!  
Cuttlefish: sad  
And it gets even more risky  
Agent 8: octosnipers… now that I know thus far that can ink into questionable turf the key is on the uninkable path… I must go  
Cuttlefish: and what is your abhorrent secret?  
C. Q. Cumber: I punish them  
Cuttlefish: …  
C. Q. Cumber: i'm not a villain, i'm just doing my job!  
Cuttlefish: rather than to read all the good things about inkopolis?  
C. Q. Cumber: oh… never heard of that exclusive to the promised land  
Cuttlefish: other than me recalling all those squid kids wearing some luxurious gear  
C. Q. Cumber: que cosa?  
Cuttlefish: never mind!  
C. Q. Cumber: I think i'm getting the feeling of them wearing some unusual pieces of gear. I may secretly be wearing gear, but I can't unravel  
Cuttlefish: fish sticks, like Princess saying something that she'll cut a fish  
C. Q. Cumber: cut a fish? Emm  
Cuttlefish: just like I remember the old days  
*whoosh*  
Agent 8: I got the key  
Pearl: watch your step 8  
Agent 8: *noticing the floor* ah crap  
Marina: well he's not really stepping on the ink… quickly ink!  
Agent 8: got it  
And more reinforcements has spawned  
Agent 8: not right now!!  
And a shooting merge  
Agent 8: I can't take any damage or i'll die…  
*whoosh*  
C. Q. Cumber: i'm very tempted  
Cuttlefish: don't do that  
C. Q. Cumber: sorry gramps! Thems the rules  
Cuttlefish: *picks up C. Q. Cumber*  
C. Q. Cumber: *is lifted by captain Cuttlefish* Get off me!!  
Cuttlefish: okay! *does a weak throw*  
*squish*  
C. Q. Cumber: *goes in humanoid form* the heck was that?!  
Cuttlefish: Jimmey Christmas!  
C. Q. Cumber: *goes back to where he was with his legs stretch vertically* don't do that again  
Cuttlefish: oops! I should probably check on agent 8  
*whoosh*  
And it took a lot of ink refills and tenta brella *shields to turf down everything  
*unlocks the vault, revealing the jumppad*  
Pearl: you hit the jackpot  
Marina: now hurry!  
Agent 8: on board!  
And thus agent 8 made it to the goal by touching the data point… test passed  
Agent 8: *superjumps back at the equipper*  
C. Q. Cumber: not bad for your first start, but you did better at dodging  
Agent 8: rather than sniping…  
C. Q. Cumber: on a long range small platform one? Yup. Your going to the next level  
C. Q. Cumber: oh joy…  
A rushing spree as happening as Agent 8 attempts to pass every test from inkjet levels  
Agent 8: ah!  
Marina: proceed with caution with those platforms  
Pearl: be in use for those turnabouts  
Agent 8: limited platforms  
To only using a hydra splattling  
Agent 8: I didn't know I can paint this much wall with a reach so long  
C. Q. Cumber: your looking at a wall then timing your snipes  
Agent 8: oh… I'd never seen this weapon  
Pearl: that's why it's called a hydra splattling  
Marina: if that's too heavy for you, take something lightweight like a mini splattling  
Pearl: or use it heavy!!  
Agent 8: uhh… haha…  
And finally sweeping the entire enemy team  
Agent 8: why is that last octopi on the UFO so hard to take down with those  
Cuttlefish: inkfurlers? I order some fried rice!  
Agent 8: but i'm about to run out of time!  
And finally  
*tower control noises*  
Agent 8: *sitting there while splooshing the octolings*  
“Destroy”  
*sploosh*  
Cuttlefish: giddy up!  
And now…  
Agent 8: splat bombs only…  
C. Q. Cumber: you are tearing me apart 10,007. Seven! Uhhh… 8  
Cuttlefish: what was that  
C. Q. Cumber: you know nothing  
And finally boxed platforms  
Agent 8: a time limited while I'm standing on the many ways to die. Most of these boxes are fragile  
C. Q. Cumber: exactly  
With a lot more progress than ever he is close to victory...


	13. Nowhere to run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just those characters

Before we get to the final thang, the first thing to return is…  
Agent 3: *lands on the ground*  
Only to be closer than ever  
“de… de… destroy”  
“where…”  
As agent 3 thought to himself if he's close to captain Cuttlefish. He then checks on the CQ-80 to record all the blueprints he traveled thus far  
“enemy…”  
Agent 3: … *Armed with his heroshot*  
And continues to run to keep on going despite going for the stealth splats  
*sploosh 3x*  
“destroy…”  
“enemy…?”  
And the stealth splats are going well for Agent 3…  
“Des…pa… cito… ”  
“where is…”  
The sounds of footsteps and air snipes follow by turfing  
“alert!!!”  
*sploosh*  
Agent 3: *panting*  
But the only worry he needs to find is… where?  
Agent 3: *confused*  
And relocating to elsewhere… at the test facility  
Reiko: *noticing another stop* what the… hell?  
Quinn: no… the ink path can't end here…  
Reiko: not that path… this place?  
Quinn: *looks up, gasps*  
To discover a multitude of broken test tubes and IV bags and embryos  
Quinn: that can't be…  
Reiko: is this how these octarians are turned by using all sorts of experiments  
Quinn: … that can't be  
As the two of them entered the test facility containing most of the sealed away octopi resting within  
Reiko: sanitation progress and one of them is malfunction  
Quinn: and the description… they're showering my kind?  
Reiko: so that's how they become vitalless by using the sanitized flooders on them  
Quinn: … huh  
As Quinn noticed a tag laying on the ground  
Quinn: that tag?   
Reiko: what did you find, 8?  
Quinn: that tag belonged to my friend. The last thing I saw that tag was…  
*flashback*  
“Run Quinn… Run!”  
Quinn: what about you ________? I can't leave you here  
“Take him with you, I can't let them get our hands to us and turned into them”  
Quinn: why?  
“He must not know anything about the kamabo Co.”  
Quinn: you're not saying your going to  
“Quinn! ____'s life is on you, he could regain consciousness soon enough”  
Quinn: … *feeling down*  
“Now Go!!”  
*flashback*  
Quinn: *shedding a tear*  
Reiko: quinn?  
Quinn: *sobbing*  
Reiko: quinn…  
Quinn: and to this day… he never returned and then being greeted by your despicable agent causing me to run off… why couldn't I do anything  
Reiko: … listen, your friend is still around…?  
Quinn: they both are but… *hiccups*  
Reiko: … something must've happen to them… didn't they?  
Quinn: by seeing this tag and a room full of test tubes, they did this to him…  
As Quinn cries out more  
*swimming noises*  
Reiko: *turns around* huh?  
Quinn: these sanitized monsters…  
Reiko: *hugs Quinn for a bit*  
Quinn: huh?  
Reiko: it burdens me to see you sad, 8. Don't be in brief just because something like this happened  
Quinn: … *sniffles*  
Reiko: look me in the eye  
Quinn: *stares at reiko*  
Reiko: there's a reason why you cry about your friend's fate, your negativity affects you. Remember when you said they don't have to suffer anymore  
Quinn: …  
Reiko: sad irony  
Quinn: this is nothing to do with my irony *calms down a bit*  
*swimming noises continue*  
Reiko: *sigh*  
Quinn: and now I know how it feels to be hurt… after seeing this tag… I know that tag belonged to…  
Insert intense incoming theme  
Reiko: *on high alert, then stares back at quinn*  
Quinn: how is this any better to get my fellow kind back to where they were  
Reiko: that I don't know if it's reversible or not.  
Quinn: …  
Reiko: anyway don't cry about your friends’ fate… they could still be alive  
Quinn: you think  
Reiko: i'm positive…  
As the sad time become sunny side up for a short moment  
*drip 3x, eerie giggling*  
Quinn: wha?  
Reiko: no time for celebrating prematurely… *back on guard*  
And what has become of them…  
*swimming ahead*  
Reiko: *turns to the right*  
And their foe jumps at a miraculous amounts of swim speed to do a flank  
Reiko: *throws a splashwall*  
And their intruder received knockback damage  
“Ahhhh!!”  
Quinn: why are they here all of a sudden  
And all the test tubes containing developing test subjects are in distress  
Reiko: we need to get out of here  
Quinn: agreed  
As they ran back to where they came from  
*stomp*  
They were stopped  
Reiko: what are you?  
Quinn: sanitized…  
And the octoling walked towards them, only for a shadow barely seeing the face  
???: so… your the only creatures who dares to interfere my experiments  
Reiko: those are experiments, this is enslaving  
???: how could I enslave when they have no vital sign on these octopi  
Quinn: your saying that they died?  
???: undead!  
Quinn: …  
Reiko: whatever this is… *points his hero blaster on ???* what did you do to my friends  
???: your friends? What the f*ck are you talking about, and besides I rather eliminate whoever dares to transpass this forsaken place  
Reiko: forsaken?  
Quinn: reiko… I think she meant the one place he's mean  
Reiko: meaning 8  
???: so you do know about the forsaken place octoling? Well then…  
And for things to get a lot more stressful  
???: *Equipped with the tenta brella* allow me to demonstrate the fate of you  
Reiko: then what are you?  
???: i'm Private Mochi… and my job is...  
As she activates the bubble blower  
Reiko: Sh*t  
Quinn: run!!  
And they attempt to escape from the wrath of…  
Mochi: … they didn't even bother countering me…  
*whoosh*  
And the sound of incoming octopi flanking  
Reiko: oh sh-  
Quinn: octarians!  
Reiko: I don't have time for enemy encounters *blast his foes with the hero blaster*  
Quinn: you carry other weaponry  
Reiko: other than heroshots and hero brellas  
Quinn: nevermind… I only have my octobrush and an e-liter  
Reiko: that's good enough, 8! We have to get outta here  
Quinn: right  
Mochi: *boom* come back here!  
As they defeat more octopi  
Mochi: *catches up* are you trying to undo my sanitization process to my disinfected octopi  
Reiko: sanitized octarians, huh? So that's what these zombified creatures are called  
Mochi: …  
Reiko: anyway if I can't get away from the battle, I have no choice but to splat you  
Mochi: fine by me  
Quinn: reiko…! No  
And an on going shooting has begin  
Reiko: I hate tenta brellas…  
Mochi: blasters… that's one less thing to worry about…  
And from specials to sub weapons to a lot of ink consumption to do  
Quinn: we need to get out of here  
Reiko: I can't let her roam free…  
Quinn: why  
Reiko: even if we tried to get out of here, we may encounter this octoling again  
Quinn: wha…  
Mochi: trying to outrun you? Wait until one of us expires  
Reiko: augh  
And it took high levels of ink or sink  
Mochi: you keep running dry of ink  
Reiko: and you can't ever recover your ink  
Mochi: well-  
Reiko: it's over octoling… where the hell is my captain?  
Mochi: your captain?  
Reiko: you better tell me where he is!  
Mochi: …  
Until another stop has stopped reiko from eliminating  
*echolocated*  
Reiko: *was off guard by a harmless sub* point sensors…  
Mochi: *swims away*  
Reiko: Hey  
Quinn: *with her mouth covered in shocked*  
The namine goes to the worst ex-machina  
Naporitan: *showing up out of nowhere*  
Reiko: another one of your undead octolings?  
Naporitan: who says i'm dead when I'm already dead? And you have been rude to my sweet private minister  
Mochi: shut up…  
Reiko: whatever you are, I will splat whoever is disinfecting these octarians  
Naporitan: disinfection? You mean sanitized  
Reiko: *grunts*  
Naporitan: I may not know everything about this place… but I still feel alive  
Quinn: hey!  
Naporitan: *noticing quinn*  
Quinn: aren't you vitalless?  
Naporitan: …  
Quinn: anyway what have you done to my friends!  
Naporitan: friend? *confused*  
Mochi: ...Naporitan, you should not know this  
Naporitan: your friends  
And Quinn shows her proof by showing the sanitized octolings the tag…  
Quinn: that belong to a friend of mine who didn't return. Where have you taken him?  
Reiko: …Quinn  
Mochi: you know one another  
Reiko: ...  
Mochi: easy… they turned just like we are…  
Naporitan: …  
As Naporitan stares at Quinn  
Naporitan: this is the sanitized process and all of that to be called 10,007  
Quinn: My friend was that number-  
Naporitan: listen  
Quinn: you killed napoleon  
Spoiler alert  
Naporitan: No, 8… I am not Napoleon  
Quinn: *collapses legs first* NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
Naporitan: the last time I saw a napoleon is hidden deep within the test tubes I believe what I saw… did that guy octoling looked more like I say 8?  
Mochi: you remember well Naporitan… I thought by the time you woke… you would've forgotten everything once disinfected or rather...  
Naporitan: ...Mochi  
Mochi: it’s futile for you to turn back since this is your future  
Quinn: that can't be Napoleon… the napoleon I knew was normal and innocent and your saying you sanitized him. Don't you remember ____  
Naporitan: who's that? All I know is eight  
Quinn: enough! Whatever you are now… where is napoleon and ____! Weren't you trying to save us?  
Naporitan: who was I saving… I don't know any of your futile facts about my memories. But enough talk! Have at you!  
Naporitan unleashes the power of the H-3 Nosslenose D.  
Reiko: stop.  
But reiko was fast enough to react by shooting Naporitan’s weapon  
Naporitan: what the f*ck?  
Reiko: … do I have to force the words out of you?  
Mochi: i wouldn't delay yourselves any longer  
*the sounds of corrupt, octopi making their way*  
Quinn: ...  
Naporitan: … Also I don't really much know what you are, octoling  
Quinn: but you called me 8  
Naporitan: did I? Must've said the wrong name when the other one was the disciple?  
Quinn: your saying that he's alive?  
Naporitan: not so sure  
Quinn: because you look drastically different than any-  
Naporitan: okay… your nagging is hurting my non-existent brain  
Irony  
Quinn: admit that you have my friends  
Naporitan: friends? I was 10007 as a stolen identity… the real 10007 is alive… somewhere  
Quinn: where  
Naporitan: to a place no creature will ever find…  
Quinn: weren't you reborn as...  
Naporitan: I don't know...  
Reiko: Quinn, you know that octoling?  
Quinn: ...  
Naporitan: I…  
Mochi: that's way too futile for you Octoling  
Quinn: huh  
Mochi: still concern about your dead friend? I've noticed that he was 10,007 as you recalled  
Quinn: 10,007? That's awfully familiar that he had this wrist band doing all his test subjects before vanishing!  
Mochi: and then someone mentioning the attack  
Quinn: by someone!! Are you that someone?  
Mochi: …  
Reiko: that certain someone who did this to my comrade during a turf war, ...don't tell me  
Mochi: …  
Naporitan: I'll say one more thang… don't let him get the final one  
Quinn: why?  
Naporitan: I don't mean you… cause if they get it…  
Quinn: …  
As the sanitized octopi are coming in long  
Reiko: sh*t, their backup! We must go forward  
Quinn: Reiko! Wait  
And the two of them retreated by going further  
Mochi: … what do you mean “don't let him get the final thang?”  
Naporitan: they'll figure this one out soon. Now if you excuse me… I got a date with that infected dingus.  
Mochi: your just asking to get crushed. Since we got no commander  
Naporitan: I know but your still hurt… I got something to… whatever this place is called  
Mochi: kamabo. Co.  
Naporitan: there we go…! Forgot to say.  
Mochi: go do your job… private  
Naporitan: private?  
Mochi: you never heard of a promotion. I'll tell you that later.  
Naporitan: (I still wonder what that girl octoling meant to say about me, each time I remember I always forget, the message I gotten after hatching...)


	14. Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one more error level... and lore

Agent 8 has made quite a lot of progress since then from 8-ball to thinking and now the final test involves  
Agent 8: what is this place?  
Another level error after the completion of all the stages  
Pearl: what kind of monster who would design this level  
Marina: I think it's a coding error again  
Agent 8: I was at the level that you two said about near inkopolis? What is inkopolis? Exclusive to the promised land?  
Pearl: haha… i'm guessing you haven't been reading the chat  
Agent 8: *walking by weaponless* I have. Pearl, Marina. You guys did talk about inkopolis a whole lot  
Pearl: can you imagine inkopolis?  
Agent 8: quite a bit…  
Marina: that's good to know  
Agent 8: I assume that you two do a good job at all the music… [and some of the lore]  
Marina: well thank you 8  
Pearl: I knew you would like that?  
Agent 8: I have one last thing to say  
Cuttlefish: is it crabby cakes  
Agent 8: not that captain. It was for princess and hyperfresh  
Cuttlefish: haha…  
Agent 8: you two know of a song called… uhh…  
Pearl: what song, dog?  
Marina: I could be any song  
A long pause  
Cuttlefish: is it the heavenly melody, Calamari inkantation?  
Agent 8: wasn't that the song?  
Cuttlefish: yes, back then you were humming when we first met  
Pearl: Calamari Inkantation? Isn't that the song from the Squid Sisters?  
Marina: Yes! That's gotta be!  
Agent 8: oh… for a second thought I wanted to listen to that song again. It's the only song I once heard  
Cuttlefish: but we don't have a radio all set up  
Agent 8: oh… can one of you figure out a way to get me out of this level  
When the whole level contains a combination of everything  
Marina: everything? I see a bunch of octolings up ahead  
Agent 8: ...great  
Marina: but I see them dancing around the flooders  
Agent 8: flooders?  
Pearl: it is a shower that you sir don't want to run into them flooders  
Agent 8: I don't have any weapons with me!  
Pearl: use this!  
A weapon can has spawned containing the splat dualies  
Agent 8: *equips the splat dualies* splat dualies? Does this mean?  
Pearl: you keep on rollin  
Marina: make sure you dodge properly to escape  
Agent 8: right!  
Cuttlefish: whatever the level it is. This whole place is fishy  
Agent 8: and narrow pathways… lovely  
Agent 8 was unfamiliar with another level error  
Cuttlefish: ah nuts! Octolings? But they're not here. We must get you out-  
Agent 8: captain  
Cuttlefish: what?  
Agent 8: I must go forward  
Surrounded by flooders throughout everywhere he goes  
Cuttlefish: By the way Agent 8, don't let these flooders spot you  
Agent 8: I thought they were harmless once i'm up here  
Cuttlefish: yeah, when your not grounded against all the uninkable walls  
Agent 8: I must pass this level.  
A high level of dodging, painting and finally exiting the maze with a gauntlet ahead  
Agent 8: hah…  
Until you guess it…  
Naporitan: *showing up*  
But it wasn't the same for Naporitan... well temporarily   
Naporitan: (who was that octoling thinking about me? It was vexing enough to call her a number by mistake)  
As Naporitan notices Agent 8  
Naporitan: mistakes were made… I must catch him before he gets his hands on the final thang…  
And then Naporitan thank twice before going  
Naporitan: but then again this whole place is a maze surrounded by flooders who are willing to sniff their prey. Ehh  
“uhh 2x yo yo yo”  
Naporitan: what?  
“you better make quick cash and fast”  
Naporitan: why when there’s only power eggs  
“The bad boss who always comes in this level, they better regret”  
Naporitan: too far…  
“f*ck”  
Naporitan: I would've loved a death battle but freezes frost…  
“you recall? Keep that in mind that being sanitized will cause your save data to cease”  
Naporitan: …  
“meaning no memory left of you”  
Naporitan: I don't get it, I can't even remember my own name  
“they're you go with that bullsh*t again. And now you want to stop him from advancing”  
Naporitan: advance?  
*facepalms*  
Naporitan: if he can survive the unexit…  
“...”  
Naporitan was about to go back but… what lead him to remain in a long pause  
“nap…?”  
Naporitan: I don't know what to do anymore… I feel like i'm forgetting rather than memory loss  
“...”  
Naporitan: CAN ONE OF YOU EXPLAIN WHO THE F*CK I AM?!  
“...here we go with you having no memory left but you have some chicks of your memory here, am I right”  
Naporitan: …  
“you… I… all of us are dead…”  
Naporitan: dead...  
*whoosh*  
Agent 8: where am I now?  
Marina: halfway  
Pearl: there are flooders heading in yo lawn  
Agent 8: what?!  
He noticed a flooder too late as the flooder started charging after Agent 8.  
Agent 8: Ah  
And an infinite rolling  
Marina: be sure to refill your ink to continuously dodge roll  
Pearl: why couldn't we give agent 8 some tetra dualies  
Marina: it makes sense when you roll 4 times  
Cuttlefish: they see him rolling  
Pearl: they hatin  
Cuttlefish: patrolling trying to catch him do  
Marina: here we go again with songs that shouldn't be sung because it sounds copyright material…  
Agent 8: *slams to a wall* ow…  
Marina: that's an ink rail! Ride the inkrail!  
Agent 8: this would be useful  
And he's swimming away  
Pearl: I see the armor! You might need it!  
Agent 8: Ah! Of course  
Armor equipped  
Agent 8: i'm definitely prepared  
And platforming emerge as agent 8 lands on top of the sanitized flooder  
Agent 8: whoa…   
Cuttlefish: ...don't lose your balance  
Agent 8: what's gonna happen? Am I gonna blow up in this error level  
C. Q. Cumber: no worst, if you fail this error level, it'll go right to you thighs  
Agent 8: my thighs?  
C. Q. Cumber: and then you blow up  
Agent 8: Ah!  
C. Q. Cumber: i'm just messin' with you 10008, there's no penalty in this level  
Agent 8: no wonder why my tasks are so heavy… that means I have to platform  
*whoosh*  
“He's coming…”  
Naporitan: well he's platforming… just wait until he comes over here  
“your going to fight him?”  
Naporitan: (oh course she was looking for this ____ creature ehhh… no matter, I can't let him) yes mam I'll take care of that situation  
“oh… you better destroy”  
Naporitan: I will  
*whoosh*  
Agent 8: is this the way down?  
Cuttlefish: seems like it, go to the warp zone!  
Agent 8 jumps to the hole by fast dodge rolling to the bottom  
Agent 8: *Lands*  
Naporitan: oh f-  
Agent 8: you again?  
Naporitan: oh hi my favorite dingus  
Agent 8: you still scare me…  
Naporitan: why thanks!  
Agent 8: no matter what this level is suppose to be! I'm going to this so called promised land!  
Naporitan: Are you sure about that? *pulls out the bloblobber*  
Agent 8: not again  
Cuttlefish: Don't be scared agent 8! You have your dualies!  
Pearl: be more action and less comedic  
Marina: think of the fantasy  
Agent 8: *points his dualies to Naporitan*  
Naporitan: now your ready for a proper battle? This is becoming a nasty majesty for only a shark bite  
Pearl: wait, our song?  
Marina: that vitalless octoling knows  
Agent 8: it ain't getting too salty to get crush by you! This time nappy! I'm not afraid to duel  
Naporitan: well then… no matter your weapons, HAVE AT YOU!  
Round 1… fight  
*bloblobber noises, dualie roll*  
And it took sometime  
C. Q. Cumber: is this illegal?  
Cuttlefish: it's highly illogical  
C. Q. Cumber: and no I don't mean that. Who's going to get 10,008 out of this unfinished level  
Cuttlefish: uhh  
C. Q. Cumber: nevermind that! This unfinished level isn't designed for the likes of 10,008  
Cuttlefish: Look out for his projectiles Agent 8!  
*whoosh*  
Agent 8: Ah *dodges again*  
Naporitan: You may have damaged me but *Activates inkstorm*  
Pearl: darude inkstorm anyone?  
Marina: pearlie…  
Agent 8: Ah… damage  
Naporitan: heh…  
As Naporitan was sloshing, most of the bubbles have missed a whole lot  
Agent 8: *outside of the inkstorm*  
Naporitan: well you outlive!  
Agent 8: Time to pay for your base  
And it took a long time between one-liners  
*the sounds of armor breaking*  
Naporitan: Ah!! *Badly damage*  
Agent 8: *99.9 percent covered in sanitized ink* that's… weird… why aren't you fighting back  
Naporitan: …  
Agent 8: *grabs Naporitan by the shirt*  
Naporitan: heh…  
Cuttlefish: think of the levels agent 8  
Naporitan: I wouldn't retrieve the final piece… if I were you  
Agent 8: but why? You were once a test subject am I right?  
Naporitan: test subject…? What test subject?! If I remember correctly  
Agent 8: … does this mean your cells are…  
Naporitan: ...I can't feel my pulse  
Agent 8: ...  
Naporitan: if you grab the last thang… you'll  
Agent 8: what do you mean?  
Naporitan: it's all a danger zone 8  
Agent 8: even if you feel like you have no heart… how are you still functioning?  
Naporitan: if you want answers, look ahead of you  
Agent 8: *looks ahead, in shock* my… kind?  
To see how many octopi are being sanitized  
Naporitan: that's probably what happen to my fate… and possibly everyone else and their love ones… especially the memories… you can't think of anything more terrifying  
Agent 8: that's… awful  
Naporitan: before you finish me off, if you see this octoling girl  
Agent 8: octoling?  
Naporitan: tell them… kamabo Co. Is a death trap and promises are unorthodox. Even for you! Even the guests, and especially the old man with all the swag...  
Agent 8: unorthodox  
Naporitan: yes, If I remember, I tried to save your… look alike, until his disappearance  
Agent 8: Ah!!  
Naporitan: last thing… if you grab the last thang… there is consequences… Hugh  
And then Naporitan faints  
[Or dies]  
Agent 8: what? I just- did he just say Hugh?  
Cuttlefish: well that octoling is somewhat having a fever or some sort, we are preparing a way out-  
Naporitan: *coughing*  
Cuttlefish: son of a-  
Naporitan: I still got some of me left despite smelling like soap and it F*CKING HURTS!  
as you hear the sanitized octolings giggling  
Agent 8: what's going to happen to you naporitan?  
Naporian: ...it's already too late for me 8. I can't see the day of light looking like this... If you want to see the consequences… proceed to the final thang and don't say I didn't warn you...  
Agent 8: thanks naporitan…  
Naporitan: may we meet again… 8  
And agent 8 superjumps out of the error level  
Naporitan: eventually at the next reset  
During the level search… for the first time ever, Agent 8 feels bless  
Agent 8: the final thang…!  
final thang retrieve  
*photo snap*


	15. The part where they kill you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers! well not really cause nintendo has done that

Returning to the grand finale on the Deepsea Metro Station  
*dengdengdeng-deng awe*  
Telephone: whoomp! Whoomp!!- there it is! You have found the final thang! I am, like, totes impressed. I was not sure you had the [error] to pull it off!  
*telephone ringing*  
Cuttlefish: our mission was a great success  
Agent 8: right captain  
Cuttlefish: now then to the promised land. Oh and we get to eat some crappy cakes at the sky  
Agent 8: heh…   
Telephone: are all of you [error] ready to visit the promised land  
Agent 8: let's go!  
Telephone: are you sure about that? Were going skyhigh!!! You better be [error] ready!  
Agent 8: for sure!  
Telephone: are you ready to join something bigger than yourself? Cuz it's so big!!  
Agent 8: I said yes for the past three questions you said  
A long silence…  
Cuttlefish: I better find some fried rice!!  
Telephone: congradu[error]latins, number 10,008!  
C. Q. Cumber: Dear cod… I got customers to pick up…  
Telephone: the door to the promised land will now open  
As intense as it could get, the telephone goes into a phase generating electricity and magnetism  
*missing Agent poster rips*  
Telephone: *plays a clip of someone screaming, popping off the back, screams play once more*  
*rumbling*  
Agent 8: ...what is happening  
Cuttlefish: an earthquake?!  
And all the 4 thangs generated by violet-ish electricity known as magnetism putting the telephone on top to combine all the 4 thangs  
C. Q. Cumber: I feel like I've watched too many comic book movies and one of them is...  
Telephone: *sounds of an army cheering* welcome to [error]  
And happy cheering music plays once the 4 thangs has been reshaped  
Agent 8: uhh…  
Telephone: please, step inside! Here we go! Do not be shy! We be outie in no time!  
Cuttlefish: home sweet home- here we come!  
As agent 8 and captain Cuttlefish stepped in  
Marina: w-wait a second!  
Agent 8: pearl… marina? Is something wrong?  
The doors to the promised land and sealed the two of them and raises to the clear view  
Marina: is it just me, or… uh…  
Cuttlefish: I thought we were gonna go home  
C. Q. Cumber: …  
Marina: not just that. Does it kinda look exactly like a blender?!  
Pearl: whoa whoa whoa! Yeah hold it  
Agent 8: is anything the matter? And what blender?  
Pearl: this just got seriously sketchy!  
Cuttlefish: are we there yet  
Pearl: is that a trap?  
Things have been a twist  
Telephone: ingredient acquisition complete! Reformatting matter…  
Agent 8: What?!  
As the blades of the blender turned on from the ceiling  
Agent 8: *trembling*  
Cuttlefish: hey!! What the squid did that thing say?! You let us out of here you stupid phone  
C.Q. Cumber: oh sh- *runs back to the train*  
Telephone: your vexing knowledge will not help you as you are prepared to be reformatted  
Agent 8: huh  
*flashback*  
Naporitan: if you grab the last thang… there is consequences… Hugh  
*present*  
Agent 8: (Naporitan was right there is consequences… meaning that it was all a lie? Was that octoling reformatted or sanitized)  
And coming from the subway tunnels  
Reiko: I hear a distress alarm coming from way ahead…  
Quinn: you mean that  
Reiko: something is happening from up ahead  
Quinn: what if there's enemies up ahead  
Reiko: doesn't matter… we need to go  
And back to the current position  
Agent 8: I can't get out  
Cuttlefish: do it you phone!! Release us this instant you phony palooka!!  
Pearl: marina! They're gonna get smoothed! You gotta do something! Your our only hope!  
Marina: I’m trying… none of my hacks are working I can't get in  
Pearl: when did that thing got a firewall?  
Marina: I think that's why I couldn't hack!  
And then all of a sudden… someone else appears  
Cuttlefish: is that an octoling right in front of us?  
Agent 8: that's not ours  
Mochi comes by only to give them their final words  
Mochi: oh… you kinda deserve it  
Agent 8: what why?!  
Cuttlefish: another talking octoling! State your names now!!  
Mochi: as soon as you said that, your already shredded. Do you have any idea what neighborhood you have landed?  
Cuttlefish: What?!  
Mochi: emm… your going to become like the rest of the test subjects’ fate you know why?  
Agent 8: huh…  
Mochi: you'll turned into sanitized matter and then you'll become one of us once fully revitalizing  
Cuttlefish: is that what the ink is made of?!  
Agent 8: meaning  
Mochi: you thought we were going to stop you from getting those thangs, you thought wrong  
Telephone: oh hi Mochi aka the one and only octoling whomest I showered with love  
Agent 8: What?!  
Mochi: ...instead, look what you are now, and if you somehow survive this, i'll see you two in your resurrected state  
Cuttlefish: she's just gonna watch the dishonorable? That's despectedly vile  
Agent 8: ugh… it's getting higher…  
Pearl: what the squid? Who does this octoling thinking? She is half dead and a villain. But we don't even know  
Marina: the phone said Mochi  
Pearl: ah!  
Marina: Agent 8, i'm going to activate the distress signal on your CQ-80. Cross your fingers.  
Agent 8: *shuts his eyes*  
Cuttlefish: oh Laura have mercy!!  
Mochi: hehe… have fun!!  
The distress signal had been activate from all around…  
*the sound of glass shattering*  
Agent 3 ex-machina coming from the glass ceiling of the Deepsea Metro Station  
Agent 3: *in fetal position*  
Mochi: what the f-  
And then by cannonballing himself to target the telephone headfirst, the entire blender plus the telephone are now destroyed  
Telephone: Ah- [Error noises]  
Agent 3: *only one eye opening knowing that it was a direct hit, doing a slight dab*  
And white screen  
Mochi: impossible!! *after receiving damage from the glass flying around* That's not supposed to happen  
And then one of the blender pieces has almost splatted her  
Mochi: I'm outta here  
Mochi then leaves the scene  
Cuttlefish: holy mackerel-we made it?!  
Agent 8: I thought… we were…  
Pearl: booyah! Man, that was way too close…  
Agent 8: almost a near death experience…  
And then  
Reiko: *now outside the tunnels with quinn* whew…  
Quinn: another stop?  
Reiko: seems like it… it sounded it came from  
Quinn: wait a second… I see something from above the plat  
Reiko: huh…?  
*whoosh*  
Marina: sweet! The distress signal worked  
Cuttlefish: I need to distress the fact that were  
Agent 8: … uhh, captain?  
And they both noticed Agent 3  
Agent 3: *unconscious*  
Cuttlefish: Agent 3?! is that really you? Where have you been?!  
As captain Cuttlefish heard another voice  
Reiko: the same thing I was going to ask you cap'n Cuttlefish  
Cuttlefish: oh hey Agent uhh…  
Reiko: 7?  
Cuttlefish: close enough but where did you come from [did I hired this agent]  
Quinn: *hiding behind Reiko*  
Cuttlefish: another surviving octoling? Seems like a trend is going on  
Reiko: not right now! I've been looking all over for you  
Cuttlefish: ah!  
Agent 8: captain?  
Reiko: *turns to agent 8* did you just call him captain  
Agent 8: …  
Marina: nevermind the arguing  
Pearl: is nobody going to talk about who they are?  
Reiko: ehhh… why is agent 3 on the flo- *realizes* don't tell me you-  
Agent 8: No I didn't! He came out of nowhere and destroyed the blender!  
Quinn: Reiko, pls  
Reiko: 8… is this one of them  
Quinn: *stares into agent 8*  
Marina: no way! This is who you've been looking before?!  
Pearl: wow, it turned out to be a reunion  
But there was no response on Agent 3  
Cuttlefish: ah, fish sticks! This ain't good. Agent 3 is out cold...  
Agent 8: *examines agent 3* (I think I know what he really looks like… there's more to unlock about one thing. And I want to say to him. Is this the agent 3 I saw from way before?)  
Reiko: sh*t  
Cuttlefish: ….  
Reiko: oh uhh… I shouldn't have said that  
Cuttlefish: it's cool, I have a fellow rapper who does the same  
Quinn: …  
Agent 8: huh…  
Quinn: are you that Hugh?  
Agent 8: Hugh? (I hear that name somewhere)  
Marina: Brilliant… I think that might be an employee-model CQ-80  
Pearl: whoa? How did that Agent 3 get that  
Marina: i'm gonna have to access it…  
Quinn: Are you really that Hugh?  
Agent 8: …  
Quinn: I have a better question? Can you remember me?  
Agent 8: …  
*flashbacks*  
Showing a scene where Agent 8 tells her to go before his memories loss  
*present*  
Agent 8: you must be that girl that I recalled?  
Quinn: can you remember at all?!  
Cuttlefish: uhh… relax little octoling. Agent 8 is trying to recover his memories well  
Agent 8: 90% i'm sure  
Quinn: it's Quinn sir  
Cuttlefish: gotcha Agent 8b  
Quinn: ...  
Cuttlefish: well both of you can't be called Agent 8  
Quinn: so you are Hugh!  
Agent 8: was I Hugh? Was that my real name?  
Then Quinn hugs Agent 8 in a heartwarming way  
Agent 8: huh…  
Quinn: I thought I lost you for good, if that happen just like napoleon then…  
Agent 8: it's alright quinn… right?  
Quinn: yes, but something is off  
Agent 8: what is it?  
Quinn: your eyes… they're silver. You used to have green eyes!  
Agent 8: green eyes? (I had them in the past, the time I remembered what I looked like I was in the test tube and my eyes are green, and from earlier I have silver eyes)  
Quinn: You really do have amnesia, that's why your eye color has waned  
Agent 8: ...are they permanent? Because I had them green?  
Quinn: I'm not sure  
Agent 8: heh...  
Reiko: augh… you too octolings remind me of takoyaki!  
Quinn: but were only friends  
Agent 8: i'm guessing friends when I can't remember too well  
Reiko: whatever, we still have to get out of here  
Marina: bingo! I think these are blueprints to the entire kamabo Co.'s test facility!  
Agent 8: so there is the promised land after all  
Marina: everyone! I think we can use these to get you guys outta there!  
Cuttlefish: ...are you squidding me!! I knew you'd come through for us. Agent 3!  
Reiko: but he can't hear us… can't he?  
Cuttlefish: whatever  
Marina: well according to this for starters, it looks like you'll want to head up through that hole agent 3 made.  
Agent 8: up on that hole…  
Cuttlefish: all three of you go on ahead  
As you can clearly see the broken telephone twitch a bit  
Agent 8: but why?  
Reiko: I have to be on watch  
Quinn: guys, no!  
Cuttlefish: we have no other options! I should wait here until agent 3 wakes up. No squids left behind! You go on ahead.  
Quinn: i'll be up there  
Reiko: i'll go to the top, will see you there… uhh  
Agent 8: say my name either Agent 8 or... Hugh  
Reiko: I rather call you tako  
Agent 8: ...okay  
And they superjumped to the hole  
Cuttlefish: good luck out there!  
“Blah…”  
And now heading to the top minus Agent 8 as he lands to the coccyx phase  
Agent 8: here we go!  
[The author will not be putting “on the call” the entire script on each character]  
Cuttlefish: Dang it! Agent 8, you’ve got no weapon!  
Agent 8: what? Another weaponless mission… meaning that  
Marina: Agent 8, you need to advance without the enemies noticing you  
Pearl: enemies! Submerge and sneak by.  
Agent 8 then enters on a stealth mission  
Agent 8: wait, what happened to the rest?  
Pearl: the other 2? They went sky high  
Agent 8: that's convenient...  
To avoid getting noticed by his enemies and slowly swim his way provided by the ink path  
Pearl: I can't hold my breath…  
Marina: breathe  
And enemy at it’s finest follow by enemy spawn points once exposed  
Agent 8: *on the ink rail*  
Reiko: hey! Agent 7 aka Reiko here. I'm at some sort of “a” level and I can't advance  
Quinn: I don't know this level, and where did he-  
Cuttlefish: don't panic… agent 8 will get there eventually  
Reiko: so this is mission impossible  
Cuttlefish: ...what?!  
Pearl: that was a close one. By the way, how's it goin’ over there, old man?  
Cuttlefish: if you mean Agent 3- Still out cold!  
And to the next checkpoint by sinking  
Agent 8: *panting* no weapon huh  
Pearl: well it's a toughie.  
Marina: i'm picking up a faint weapon signature farther ahead! Keep going  
Agent 8: *groaning*  
Quinn: and by a faint weapon signature weapon, you mean where I'm at  
Marina: if your close that is sweet one  
Reiko: I see more enemies ahead of you Agent 8A, be careful  
Agent 8: 8A  
Reiko: it was cap’n cuttlefish’s idea  
Cuttlefish: hey!  
This took quite sometime from boost panel to boost panels  
Agent 8: is that a jumppad? Looks heavily secured… I have to time it carefully  
Foreshadowing  
“Wah!”  
Agent 8: Ah-  
Agent 8 made a separate escape by swimming desperately after most of his path has been painted, he swims to the right, forward, dash and  
Agent 8: Ahhhh!! *swimming upwards*  
Pearl: this is way too stressful… stay vigilant and head for the surface!  
Coccyx phase complete


	16. Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> restoring the way you are...

phase 2… villi phase. As the song plays… you already heard this one coming  
Agent 8: *lands on the checkpoint* this place  
A boxed like area containing crates and an octo seeker  
Marina: according to the map, there are weapons that will help you throughout your escape  
Agent 8: weapons… that's what I have to do  
Only to be brought down by a puzzle  
Agent 8: nowhere to break these crates  
Marina: is that an octoseeker? If you get detected, run  
Pearl: while trapped in an area, you might find some way to break these boxes  
Agent 8: I think I've seen them throughout the entirety… *thinking in a smartway*  
And down the runway  
“Destroy”  
Octoseeker has been alarmed  
Reiko: do I hear octoseeker noises?  
Agent 8: uhh…  
Quinn: ...don't get crushed by them Hugh, it'll break your armor  
Agent 8: ...  
Quinn: and then it'll crush you  
*boom* only to destroy some of the crates  
Agent 8: ...it reminds me of conserving ink on a limited ink stage with a roller.  
Quinn: does it? Well you've been down here. Anyway focus  
Agent 8: oh… that box better have the key  
And spotted once more  
“DESTROY!!”  
Agent 8: *dodges out the way*  
*crush, key revealed*  
As agent 8 somehow got away by picking up the key in order to advance to the first section  
Agent 8: don't tell me I have to come back here…  
Reiko: well according to this you have to you don't have a weapon.  
Agent 8: time to swim on ink rails…  
A massive amount of dodging around the missiles, octosnipers and octocopters  
“it's here”  
And crates to be destroyed  
Agent 8: *jumping from one ink line to another*  
“We gonna die”  
And more crates to be broken by the enemy team  
Agent 8: *lands* a can? Splat bombs?  
Quinn: splat bombs are useful…  
Pearl: get bombin’ with some bombs  
Agent 8 has gotten his hands on the splat bombs and now superjumps back to the way he was  
Agent 8: I can't paint that wall  
Marina: well you need a weapon… it's to your left of the switch  
Agent 8: *noticed a switch requiring the right ink* when it's rained in sanitized ink… *throws a bomb*  
*explosion*  
Agent 8: *throws another bomb after recovering some ink*  
Explosions to clear the creates but not paying attention to  
*octoseeker ready to slam*  
Agent 8: Ah!  
*crushed, only to be knocked back to where he needed to go*  
Agent 8: ow *armor self repairing in 10 seconds*  
Reiko: hey! Are you okay!  
Agent 8: I uhh…  
Reiko: if you die, it's all over  
[Nintendo confirms you dead, you dead because checkpoints will only rewind you. Think of the Walking dead]  
Agent 8: *Armor self-repairs* heh…  
Pearl: I see platforms and those fans, you might need some explosives  
Agent 8: I have them princess? Why?  
Pearl: you have an explosive personality  
Agent 8: I wish… but that's not really my personality  
And platforms to advance forward has begun surrounded by octohurlers  
Pearl: that enemy is pretty dang fresh. What's it called  
Agent 8: more sanitized octopi… from what I remember those things from the previous test involving ballers, I need to throw bombs…  
Marina: that's an octohurler! You may think it's fresh but it's a bit questionable  
As the one octohurler vomits out the rolonium and hurls it  
[Once again do not question how many octofurlers they swallow. Think of them as your average spiny]  
Agent 8: i'm still weird out  
It may seem easy to get to platform to platform manually after bomb boarding those fans  
*sploosh*  
And as progress goes well enough  
Agent 8: good, this one stays a float for a while…  
Pearl: Another baloney-yum  
Marina: I think you meant Rolonium  
Reiko: *sighs* rolonums will take down your armor if your not on point  
Agent 8: ...is that a canned weapon?  
Marina: it would be nice to get your hands on that…  
Agent 8: *rushes ahead*  
Quinn: that canned weapon...  
Communication interference  
“blah… blah blah…”  
Cuttlefish: telephone? ...no response.  
Reiko: is anything the matter captain cuttlefish?  
Cuttlefish: other than hearing those noises… ehh!  
Agent 8 obtained the octoshot  
Marina: the octoshot! Yes!  
Pearl: yeah hoo! Get inking 8!  
Agent 8: Octoshot...!  
Only to superjump back to where he was  
“whoever sign me up for this sh*t”  
Agent 8: hmph!  
Quinn: Hugh, keep that in mind that you can't destroy these octoseekers.  
Agent 8: of course!  
And after avoiding the octoseekers wrap, leading forward leads agent 8 to a series of ink rails and the octosniper, the mission was  
Agent 8: Ah! I can't keep on jumping…  
Reiko: worry about that sniper  
Agent 8: *throws a splat bomb*  
“still a sitting duck”  
Sploosh, the gates has opened  
Agent 8: launchpad… i'm going to another phase  
Reiko: energy core required  
Quinn: I can't even access what those things are…  
Marina: not to worry everyone, I think were gonna be needing the energy scource  
Villi phase complete, phase 3… belly phase  
Agent 8: what is this place  
Surrounded by clean lethal water and all the platforms containing octopi that have been fully sanitized by matter and gaps  
Agent 8: I need to get pass those gaps to move forward  
Marina: correct, next, find an energy core! Onward and upwards  
One miscalculation could cost Agent 8 his life  
Pearl: this doesn't look good…  
Agent 8: platform to platform and most of them are gaps  
Marina: maybe if we take the long way around  
Pearl: pearl with all that crystal clear water? The has got to be a jumpad there  
Agent 8: there is… it's going to be an abhorrent adventure  
This took time for agent 8 to get to the launchpad  
Pearl: that reminds me, marina… can you hear our music coming from somewhere?  
As agent 8 jumps from platform to platform cautiously  
Agent 8: your song…?  
Marina: it's coming from Agent 8’s CQ-80! That must mean Eight is nearing the surface  
Quinn: I hear that song too  
Reiko: I can hear that song from my receiver  
Agent 8: whatever that song is… sounds like a fight or something coming from my CQ-80?  
Quinn: no time! Where are you?  
Agent 8: in the middle of this liquid looking phase  
Quinn: I can hear  
Another communication interference  
“blah… blah blah… blahhgh! *corrupt sounds of fury for only 0.1 second*  
Cuttlefish: hm? Is there still life in you yet, phone?  
Agent 8: (I still wonder if… Naporitan is still around and why I didn't destroy him… does that consequence mean that telephone that tried to kill us?)  
Pearl: did you say something, old man?  
Cuttlefish: I thought I heard noises coming from the phone… but nope. Not even a dial tone  
Reiko: phone? Is everything okay captain Cuttlefish?  
Cuttlefish: yes and no. Agent 3 is still out cold  
Reiko: whatever that phone you speak of  
Quinn: can that thing at least not interfere the communication?  
locating back to where cuttlefish is  
Cuttlefish: wait what?  
As agent 3 is barely regain consciousness but is still weak due to a concussion at the back of his head  
Cuttlefish: ...that mark on his face, he had that all the time… didn't he?  
And now back to the belly phase  
Agent 8: I have the key… and most of the gaps are too dangerous for a long jump  
Pearl: re-lax  
Agent 8: mmm…  
Relaxation by going up to the sinking platform upon reaching the octarian vault to be unlocked  
Agent 8: some progress made…  
Pearl: full speed ahead to that energy core  
Agent 8: uhh… *superjumps to the next platform*  
Pearl: and I mean sonic speed  
Marina: not those speedy missiles octocopter!  
Pearl: I foreshadowed didn't i?  
*tenta missiles targets agent 8 every 8 seconds*  
Agent 8: *falls off by recoil* Ah…  
And then the platform eventually saves Agent 8  
Quinn: these missiles octocopter are vexing  
Reiko: hmmm… I thought it was worse when I saw agent 3 going after the missile octocopter  
Quinn: did you?  
Cuttlefish: oh that, I told Agent 7 that exact story  
Quinn: oh… but in our universe this one constantly spans tenta missiles  
Reiko: better than inkstrike…  
After a long way agent 8 had to take without any shortcuts and only receiving a spam of tenta missiles after 30 meters later  
Agent 8: … *gets up there*  
“oh sh- *constantly dodging while spamming some tenta missiles*  
Agent 8: I can't cower in fear if I don't take it down  
Reiko: speedy octopi… until they fly into the abyss  
Agent 8: more missiles… enough  
And sploosh… the gates has been open  
Pearl: ...what is the energy core anyway? By the way you made it eight!  
Agent 8: hmm… to the next level  
Belly phase complete. Phase 4… intestinal phase.  
Agent 8: *lands* what is this?  
Containing lasers, lasers and more lasers, octopus form can save you now  
Pearl: no really marina! What's an energy core?  
Marina: it's like… a battery that powers the elevator to the surface! Located to where Agent 7 is  
Reiko: oh that elevator level? It needs an energy core?  
Marina: why yes  
Reiko: you might need to hurry, i'm getting another wave heading to where I'm at  
Quinn: please be careful Reiko…  
Agent 8: I have to get to the energy core but those lasers?  
Pearl: whoa, this security system seems to be too brutal for a friendly visit  
Agent 8: and they're still standing still… I have to rely on octopus form  
A long montage of agent 8 dodging all those lasers on a long hallway by going up the hall and going down the hall and jumping not to high and not too low  
Agent 8: my cod… it never ends  
The third interruption  
“blah… blah… the blah…”  
Cuttlefish: *as he clearly see agent 3 tempting to recover from a concussion* agent 3?  
“n… no… blah… blah blah… y… yo…  
Cuttlefish: hm? Whatwhatwhat? I don't speak watermelon phone  
Pearl: what's up. Cap? Is agent 3 awake?  
Cuttlefish: nope… *sigh*  
Agent 8: 3… hear me out 3… I know you're awake…  
Quinn: are you briding agent 3, Hugh?  
Agent 8: no Quinn… i'm surrounded by moving lasers and more to dodge  
Pearl: the third hallway down. No security system?  
Marina: moving lasers  
Agent 8: Ah!  
As fast moving lasers are tempted to splat agent 8.  
Agent 8: *Continues to dodge*  
Marina: use those walls and swim with all your life  
Agent 8: *now on the wall* that was close  
Marina: that energy core will be yours in no time, keep dodging  
Agent 8: lasers… here we go again…  
Backtracking to the deepsea metro station to where captain cuttlefish is at  
Pearl: the heck?  
Marina: whoever design the security system… this is getting ridiculous  
Cuttlefish: *looking around*  
“blah… y… y…”  
And agent 3 has successfully regained consciousness, only to be limited with energy  
Cuttlefish: agent 3? Thank goodness you're awake  
Agent 3: … *remains sitting down, only to feel his head*  
Cuttlefish: it's alright… everything will be fine Agent 3  
Agent 3 seems to be confused after seeing all the pieces of the blender destroyed  
Agent 3: *points to captain cuttlefish*  
Cuttlefish: I forgot that you don't talk very well. It's still a miracle for you to come save our lives from this phone who pull a vendetta on us  
Agent 3: *gets up limping, only to see the broken telephone twitching violently*  
Cuttlefish: you can still superjump can you?  
Agent 3: *shakes his head as a yes*  
Cuttlefish: we must be up there with agent 8!  
Agent 3: ...  
Agent 8: lasers… I can still dodge them  
As agent 3 did remember fighting the octoling but he wasn't sure whether it's dead or alive.  
Cuttlefish: Again telephone?  
Agent 3: *on guard, but still injured from the concussion*  
Cuttlefish: No agent 3, your still injured from that ex-machina! You can't handle anymore hits  
“blah blah… y… you…”  
Awe… awe… aw *cuts off*  
Agent 3 noticed the threat, it may look like the broken Telephone has been twitching a whole lot  
“y-YOU!!”  
Agent 3: …!  
“you measly scrap of seafood!! You'll pay for this!!”  
The broken telephone unleashing an attack at the cost of the phone to expel matter like goo…  
Cuttlefish: Telephone!!  
Reiko: captain cuttlefish? What is happening at your end *radio noise*  
Cuttlefish: not right at this instant, Agent 3! Your still hurt!  
Agent 3: *is disturbed on how much goo the phone has spread for a chuck*  
Cuttlefish: and it reeks in sanitizer.  
“Time to pay for your heroic effort, seafood”  
The broken telephone then spew out sanitized goo, it was a direct hit to Agent 3!  
Cuttlefish: Whaaaaa? Telephone! What are you doing to Agent 3?!  
Agent 3 now has sanitized goo on his face unable to control himself since his concussion isn't helping and collapses on his legs  
“if I can't do anything… then I'll make one… where the *bzzzzzt* is everyone?”  
Cuttlefish: by attaching your weird glowing goo on Agent 3  
Reiko: Cuttlefish? Answer  
Quinn: what is happening?  
Pearl: ...what is wrong, cap? Cap? Answer!  
Agent 8: captain?  
Then Agent 3 raised his head unresponsive, turning to Captain Cuttlefish  
Cuttlefish: Agent 3? Answer  
“Do you realized what my attack does, old man? By letting 10,008 escape from these crevices”  
Agent 3 opens one of his eyes  
Cuttlefish: your eyes? Snap out of Agent 3!  
And now panning back to where Agent 8 is at the middle of escaping the laser gauntlet  
Agent 8: Captain?  
Marina: captain cuttlefish?  
Cuttlefish: Don't do this agent 3, don't tell me you hijacked his mind, telephone  
As the radio that captain cuttlefish was holding has crashed!  
Cuttlefish: Gyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!  
Quinn: cap?  
“i'll let that nuisance do his doing old man, karma!! And this communicator of yours.”  
Agent 8: telephone! What have you done to agent 3? And what are you doing to the captain?  
“Number 10,008! Why are you associating with these superfluous nobodies”  
Agent 8: What have you done to the captain and Agent 3? Where are you taking them  
“oh that! That gootorious thang that you see, now you'll see the meaning of getting shred-”  
Communication interruption  
Agent 8: oh-no  
Reiko: something happen with the two of them. And that busted telephone did something to agent 3  
Quinn: did that phone more than likely brainwashed Agent 3?  
Reiko: idk… according to the signal, they're both heading up there  
Agent 8: *lands, discovering a launchpad* I have no other choice…  
Intestinal phase complete.


	17. The key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is this a zapfish?

Phase 5… Diaphragm phase. Containing hard to reach places and required to collect all 8 data points to continue  
Agent 8: *Lands, noticing quinn*  
Quinn: Hugh!  
Marina: i'm getting a strong energy core signal! It's somewhere around here  
Agent 8: energy core?  
Quinn: I was right after all, but how do we get it  
Marina: easy 8b, you must collect the data points  
Quinn: but most of the platforms are hard to reach  
Agent 8: and most of these are uninkable  
Pearl: marina… check on the old man and Agent 3 after this!  
The only way to pass this phase is to release all the locks  
Reiko: not to say anything but something is up between the captain and Agent 3  
Pearl: ...convenient  
Quinn: I can't reach one of the data points  
Agent 8 then got on to the one platform, and now inside the equipper  
Agent 8: ...An equipper? What is it doing all the way here  
Quinn: find anything useful  
Then agent 8 equips the unlimited inkjet.  
Agent 8: *inkjet activated* Ah!!  
Quinn: how are you doing that?  
Agent 8: I don't know… but it might be useful for some hard to reach data points  
Marina: smash and grab, just like the previous tests.  
Agent 8: onwards  
Data point collected ⅛. One of the locks has been released  
Quinn: I can't get up there, and i see enemies flying all around  
Agent 8: ...don't worry about that Quinn…  
Quinn: eh  
Agent 8: *in a worry look*  
Quinn: brave enough, there's an unconnected ink rail over there. I'll be up there  
Agent 8: hmm…  
And it took sometime to unlocking everything  
*another lock release every collected data point*  
Quinn: is that the energy core?  
Reiko: I hear unlocking from down here. I assume that's the energy core your releasing  
Quinn: yes… Hugh or Agent 8 is working on that  
Reiko: reasonable  
Pearl: open sesame!  
Reiko: exactly. How is progress on 8A?  
Quinn: as far as Agent 8 is flying around  
Skip *unlocking noises*  
Quinn: he's getting there unlocking each lock every minute or two  
Marina: what about you? You need to get to agent 8 as soon as the last data point is collected  
Quinn: okay…  
Pearl: yo uhh…  
Reiko: Reiko…  
Pearl: Rei! Your at the platform right  
Reiko: yeah i'm only defending for my life  
Pearl: well be careful  
And to this point… Agent 8 manage to collect 6/8 of the data points  
Agent 8: I've taken some damage… i'm almost there  
As he flies to the top  
Quinn: *somehow swims her way to the top where agent 8 is at*  
Agent 8: Quinn?  
Quinn: I swam my way through an ink line  
Agent 8: right… were so close getting to the energy core  
Quinn: but those octopi… they're still targeting us  
Agent 8: …  
Quinn: I suggest collecting the last two  
And they're off  
Reiko: i'm getting an ear full of electricity generating from where I'm at, you two better hurry  
Marina: just one more  
“destroy!!”  
“destroy!”  
“good night everybody”  
*boom*  
The last 2 data points were collected releasing the energy core  
Marina: the energy core!  
Pearl: hey! What's happening?  
Agent 8: *inkjet about to malfunction* oh crap, that's going to launch me back to where I came from  
Quinn: ...don't panic  
Agent 8: why  
Quinn: *latches onto agent 8*  
Agent 8: what are you doing quinn?  
Quinn: business!  
As the energy core collected as much energy as it could, it went miles upwards  
Pearl: whoooooa!  
Reiko: what the hell?!  
Quinn: what do you mean-  
And so does Agent 8 and quinn to be relocated to the one launchpad  
Agent 8: WAHHHHHHH!!  
Quinn: AHHHHHHH!!  
Marina: follow it, agent 8!  
*thud*  
Agent 8: ow…  
Quinn: are you alright hugh?  
Agent 8: i'm alright *maintaining his octoshot replica* what happen to the energy core?  
Reiko: you mean that energy core… it landed where I'm at and i'm grounded  
Quinn: how grounded  
Reiko: paralyzed  
Agent 8: we must get to the next level  
Quinn: right  
Pearl: and cap, too!  
Diaphragm phase complete. Phase 6… peristalsis phase. Requiring to shoot the energy core to move forward  
Pearl: so that's where the energy core went. Also you a'ight 7?  
Reiko: no…  
Marina: apparently you have to guide the plug.  
Reiko: guide the energy core? I'm still…  
Quinn: we gotta protect the energy core and reiko… but they're mostly gonna go for the energy core  
Agent 8: that's according to hyperfresh… I have to guide the plug for the center elevator.  
Pearl: why yes! Be sure to protect it well and then follow captain Cuttlefish.  
Reiko: right the last time I located them, he and Agent 3 are heading up there  
Quinn: no way  
Agent 8: I have to protect that thing… it's gonna be a rough ride, you two have weapons right?  
Reiko: uh-huh  
Quinn: I do!  
Agent 8: then I have to escort  
And shots on the energy core have begun, with a barrage of sprinklers to octocoppers and octocommender and missiles.  
Marina: they are missiles ahead, take them down before they hit the energy core  
Pearl: at least time it just right and go!  
And dashing  
Agent 8: I keep running out of ink  
Quinn: collect the ink fuel, it's useful knowledge  
Reiko: as were spinning around the plug platform of some sorts  
Quinn: how do you feel, Reiko?  
Reiko: odd after that energy core landed… but oddly enough I should be moving  
Quinn: i can't help Hugh while all sort of this is going on  
Reiko: yeah… plus I fought hard. Shouldn't this ride at least hit the checkpoint?  
Quinn: probably…  
Agent 8: I can't let them damage everything  
Quinn: I’m trying  
And this took sometime until the next checkpoint after the energy core has survive one wave by regeneration.  
Agent 8: octorumbas?  
Quinn: those are octowashers  
Marina: you can't really defeat them. You'll have to avoid getting hit  
Agent 8: not great  
Reiko: think you can reach sunglasses with a bomb?  
Agent 8: What  
Octocommender ahead  
“that's right… take it nice and clean for your doom”  
Agent 8: octowashers… I thought the rotating test are bad but those things in every obstacle… and especially the limited ink one… and then  
Quinn: it's going to fire  
Reiko: no *throws a splat bomb”  
“Sh*t”  
*explosion*  
Reiko: there's another one straight ahead  
Spawning their way ahead are the octobombers, require octopi and more missiles.  
Agent 8: I don't think the energy core is able to take anymore hits…  
Reiko: no crap… because of the missiles  
“for our… kind”  
Quinn: there are more missiles coming  
Agent 8: ...that can't be pleasant  
And so does the montage  
Reiko: missiles… ...it's painful…  
Until the next checkpoint containing lasers required to be turned off and octoballs  
Marina: those lasers are blocking your path, you must turn them off  
Reiko: dear cod…  
Agent 8: there are switches all around, turning them off is ideal  
Quinn: but those octoballs… they one shot the energy core doesn't it?  
Marina: ...don't let that be a critical failure  
[Game over… until you is restarted by rewinding back in time]  
Pearl: no need for that to pile all the damage  
Reiko: geez…  
And continuously proceeding with caution like it was futile for the enemies to stop them and oth unlimited amount of firing thanks to the ink refills  
Reiko: were getting to the plug… it should power up the elevator… right  
Pearl: bingo!  
Reiko: then our way out is almost the-  
Agent 8: the promised land  
Marina: oh that! But we gotta get to captain Cuttlefish  
Quinn: oh right!! I feel so numb  
Reiko: why?  
Quinn: how am I gonna forgive Agent 3. He did this to Hugh leading to his memory loss  
Agent 8: ...  
Quinn: were you also there, Reiko?  
Reiko: Sometimes  
Agent 8: all I'm missing is Captain and Agent 3... they have to be up there  
As the plug finally makes a plug-in, powering the elevator  
Pearl: oooh… wow! Someone would pay top dollars. But efforts paying their electricity  
Marina: pearlie… only love  
Pearl: no cash reward?  
Quinn: odd… but it's magnificent  
The launchpad has spawned  
Reiko: our next level  
Marina: oh wait a minute. Energy core installation complete  
Agent 8: that's a lot of electricity… but we can't delay ourselves any longer  
Marina: right on point Agent 8! The central elevator is just ahead  
Agent 8: right  
Peristalsis phase complete


	18. Hijacked with no Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> without Honor... Zero redemption.

Phase 7… spinal phase. Knowing that their way out of the kamabo co. Is near the end for Agent 8, Reiko, and Quinn. Things have gone a little too quiet  
Reiko: the central elevator  
Marina: the battery is in there! It has enough power to get you guys up there  
Pearl: you guys can make it to the surface with this!  
And they're off by grind rails  
Agent 8: wait a second… what about the captain and Agent 3?  
Marina: their signals are close. Was that according to your explanation, Agent 7?  
Reiko: yes!  
Pearl: I would say that you guys already made it to the surface… but they might as well be  
Marina: I sure hope the captain and Agent 3 are okay…  
Quinn: after that strange communication… they must be up there but… something did happen to agent 3  
Reiko: I know… we even heard some interference with them  
Agent 8: …  
*flashback*  
Remembering all Agent 8’s previous test by rewinding all the way to where it all started. After observing all 80/80 mem cakes… the final picture pops up having all the pieces of memory being brought back  
Agent 8: when was the last time I fought agent 3? It was during day time. The last time I fought him before I suffered from amnesia… was during the day when we were attacked by someone, But why am I getting pieces involving a dark background?  
As he was about to put all the final pieces of memory together  
Agent 8: The final picture I have… was a dark background fighting I believe was agent 3, with all the chaos and at the end I was grounded and the octoling that looked like… the Agent 3 I saw...  
*present*  
Quinn: Hugh?  
Agent 8: what?  
Quinn: were you trying to remember?  
Agent 8: i'll need an explanation later  
Reiko: explanation huh? Seems your memory loss is wearing off on you  
Agent 8: it is?  
Reiko: well your previous past  
Agent 8: I think it was the side effect…  
Pearl: yo, Eight! And everyone on the elevator! We'll come get you in the chopper, so just wait up there with the cap, ok?  
Agent 8: i'm listening  
As they are on a tiny elevator into a bigger elevator and to infinity and beyond  
Marina: the heli? You think we need it?!  
Pearl: they are only so many chances to use it. We can't let it go to waste!  
Marina: good point. It has been unused for the past several ages  
Pearl: oh right! We're gonna need it to get to Agent 8 and company!  
Reiko: the helicopter? Odd choice but they may have a point  
Quinn: Like one of those rescue copters?  
Reiko: yes…  
Agent 8: i'm almost there… no, were almost there  
As they raised a little bit more the elevator stop erupted.  
Reiko: The elevator stopped  
Quinn: no progress! That can't be the end  
After hearing a single scream  
Cuttlefish: Help me!! Let me off from these ropes!!  
Agent 8: *looks up, gasp* C-Captain?  
Reiko: 3?  
Quinn: isn't that?!  
As the trio looked up to discover agent 3 standing in an unusual position to be  
Pearl: who the heck is up there?  
Marina: That's Agent 3 but…  
To see agent 3 standing behind holding his heroshot, and to see sanitized goo attached to his head  
Agent 3: ...  
Reiko: what is that thing on Agent 3? A parasite?  
Quinn: Hey!! Answer!!  
Reiko: you do realize he doesn't talk  
Quinn: he's a silent killer now?  
Agent 8: sanitized ink… is that goo?  
Cuttlefish: Nevermind this. Agent 8? help me!  
Reiko: captain Cuttlefish? Agent 3! What is that on your-  
Agent 3 did hear reiko's response and turns around, realizing that he isn't himself due to the sanitized goo attached to his face with the color of cyan and having a odd pupil difference that isn't blue  
Reiko: Agent 3…  
Cuttlefish: do any of you know what agent 3 did isn't agent 3 himself  
[Depending on which gender they choose but they confirmed them as “them”]  
Reiko: meaning that!  
Cuttlefish: *struggling to break free as he is dangling upside down* Agent 3’s mind has been hijacked by that crazy phone, you gotta help him out of his control   
Agent 8: What?!  
As agent 3 prepares for battle station by jumping off the platform. Boss level confirm to splattack (octo)  
Agent 3: *hijacked thanks to the sanitized goo, lands in with a splashdown*  
Agent 8: AHHHH!!  
Quinn: Ahhhhh!! *takes the high ground*  
Reiko: holy f-  
Pearl: inkoming!!  
Agent 8: *cowering in fear*  
Cuttlefish: get ‘em before he gets you, agent 8!  
Agent 8: what?  
Agent 3 then strafes around by dodge rolling to unleash the curling bomb launcher  
Cuttlefish: take down Agent 3! Your our only hope, and get rid of that weird glowing goo on their head!  
Agent 8: uhhh…  
Quinn: ...don't be scared hugh. The hugh I know is brave! Don't let your personality disorder get to you  
Agent 8 can barely recall when is the last time he fought agent 3, as a blind attack  
Agent 8: *goes into his game face mode* I have no choice agent 3… even if it isn't you… I can't let that telephone go after what it did to you  
Agent 3: *unleashes curling bomb launcher as a unresponsive act*  
They were many inksplosion during the battle when that involves splat bombs getting their time…  
Cuttlefish: don't mind me Agent 8, try to defeat Agent 3  
Reiko: captain Cuttlefish, we gotta get you out of here  
Cuttlefish: but how when I'm floating on something  
Reiko: oh  
Agent 8: Gah!!  
*the sound of your ink armor broken, with a sploosh effect*  
Agent 3: … *superjump backs to the UFO platform*  
Agent 8: quinn… Reiko?  
Quinn: i'm fine but…  
Agent 3: *Remains hijacked by responding, superjumps only to activate the baller*  
Reiko: Ballers! How many specials is he generating  
Pearl: your serious are you?  
Reiko: your not gonna laugh harder now are you  
Pearl: no, but this is way too many specials  
Quinn: is Agent 3 getting unlimited specials  
Agent 8: Stop! *Shooting the baller*  
Marina: it looks like Agent 3 removed the limiter…  
Agent 8: so he gets unlimited specials?  
*inksplosion*  
Agent 8: Ah-  
Another 1 v 1 session happened again  
Agent 3: *About to activate baller again*  
Agent 8: enough!  
And another phase down  
Agent 3: *superjumps back to the UFO*  
Cuttlefish: when did this platform began to move again?  
Reiko: if he has unlimited specials that means?  
Quinn: oh-no  
Agent 3: *Respawns but still hijacked, this time activates sting ray*  
Pearl: Dodge!  
Marina: when did he learn how to use these specials.  
Agent 8: *Dodging* I can't let him get to me…  
Reiko: I remember that they buff this weapon which is now cheap  
Quinn: previously… I remember that they didn't use these specials a whole lot, or did they  
Reiko: hmmm  
Agent 8: how?  
Marina: have you try using bombs?  
Agent 8: right *throws a bomb*  
Since agent 3 has no option to dodge  
*SPLOOOSH*  
Pearl: did we do it?! Is agent 3 down?  
Cuttlefish: it's not over yet!  
Pearl: Wait what?  
Agent 3: *responds still hijacked, superjumps by activating splashdown*  
*boom*  
Reiko: sh*t  
Quinn: he only cares for Hugh more than us, why aren't we ganging up on Agent 3  
Reiko: by the time we get to him, Agent 3 is fully aware of us and try to take us out  
Quinn: that's not fun  
And another  
Agent 8: *noticing Agent 3’s superjump location to him by splashdown* Oh crap!  
*slam*  
Agent 3: *dodges out the way*  
And again  
Agent 8: what the crap!  
*slam*  
Reiko: Agent 3… stop!  
Reiko then proceeds to take down Agent 3  
Cuttlefish: Agent 7, what are you doing?  
Marina: I think he's trying to get Agent 3’s senses restored  
Quinn: Guys  
Agent 3: *knowing that he is caught off guard and unable to summon his final special*  
Agent 8: Agent 3! *Grabs the sanitized goo*  
*The sound of your rank bar completely shattered*  
Agent 8 takes the final blow on Agent 3, having the sanitized goo ripped out  
Quinn: Hugh…  
*everything goes white, Agent 3 Defeated*  
To the point where all the painted area has vanished magically, Agent 3 lands on the floor hard, restoring to his former glorious color with a part of tentacles discoloration that will wear off shortly to change but  
Agent 3: *Barely getting a glimpse, loses consciousness afterwards*  
Cuttlefish: well done, Agent 8  
Reiko: Agent 3 is out cold again  
Pearl: question, will they attack you if he’s woke  
Marina: The goo has been removed, so it's probably fine…  
Cuttlefish: you mind untying me at once? I rather not spend the rest of my life TIED TO THIS CARPING UFO!!  
Quinn: I'll get the cap!  
Agent 8: I feel like I owe agent 3 his life… is he going to attack me once he wakes up  
Reiko: no… with an explanation of how Agent 3 got there is going to be hard for him to get use to…  
Agent 8: what do you mean?  
Reiko: to tell you that, Agent 3 came here just to find captain Cuttlefish, but it doesn't help Agent 3 being silent all the time  
Agent 8: *examines Agent 3 once more* (I didn't think that agent 3 has a permanent scar on his left cheek, was it recent? No… it can't be permanent… the first glance of seeing agent 3 was clean… I feel bad for seeing his aftermath scars… I just hope part of his face isn't too permanent)  
*the elevator goes up*  
Reiko: I don't think it was recent, it was long ago  
Agent 8: hmm  
And the elevator stops them to a long ladder  
Reiko: will explain later  
Agent 8: okay…


	19. Ink or Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they said it sank... the lore didn't

Expectations to foreshadowing  
Agent 8: *being the first one to come out*  
Agent 8 began to feel the summer breeze onto them as the beautiful dawn is shining down, the sounds of the ocean wave and finally turning to a viewable view where inkopolis is located  
Agent 8: so there is a promised land, it's true…  
And everyone eventually got up  
Cuttlefish: are we home?  
Reiko: *while having an unconscious agent 3 on his back* but it's all seawater… and it's lethal to us.  
Agent 8: have we been under the sea water the whole time?  
*silence, summer breeze*  
Quinn: it’s beautiful…  
Agent 8: (The telephone must've gotten a twist) … (but… Naporitan)  
Quinn: Hugh… might if I say something  
Agent 8: huh?  
Quinn: while you were down here? Was there any sign of napoleon?  
Agent 8: napoleon?  
Quinn: you haven't  
Agent 8: If it was that sanitized boy octoling I saw an awful lot  
Quinn: who? That Naporitan character  
Agent 8: ow… names are awfully similar. And to remember that octoling who tried to-  
Quinn: to tell you the truth, you had a sibling  
Agent 8: sibling?  
Quinn: that sibling is napoleon  
*flashback*  
Quinn: napoleon was a good friend and a good sibling of yours even if you remain on the ICU after a fateful battle  
Agent 8: battle…  
Quinn: it was after the battle against the squidbeak splatoon. Napoleon was desperate enough to get all the medication we all needed when he entered a forbidden place called kamabo co so he became test subject 10007.  
Agent 8: which were we at right now right?  
Quinn: well was… the third one involves all of us entering the forbidden place just to find your brother when he was running until it was you who shield napoleon  
Agent 8: so it wasn't after the battle I had with agent 3… right  
Quinn: no Hugh that was long ago the other faithful happen happened down here… you were knocked out afterwards. We don't know where our teacher was in the aftermath right after we escape, napoleon decided that I get away from here and that you shouldn't know anything about the place Hugh.  
Agent 8: I didn't know that he was my sibling… memory loss… and then  
Quinn: about that you woke up as soon as we run away asking where napoleon or our teacher was… they never returned, even 2 year after you fought Agent 3. You went over there to face off agent 3 weeks afterward… I didn't know what happened to your fate  
*present*  
Agent 8: that's when I lost all my memories. I woke up when I mean the captain  
Cuttlefish: your welcome!  
Agent 8: captain was right all along.  
Quinn: I was grown worried after being left alive until I...  
Agent 8: And encountering Naporitan the sanitized octoling… he reminded me of our teacher...  
Quinn: really?  
Agent 8: he did tell me there was consequences. (Unfortunately with his memory now gone… that might've been him. But i'm not sure)  
Quinn: …  
Agent 8: and he was test subject 10,007 reading napoleon… something happen to napoleon's fate and turned to them  
Quinn: I don't think so, Naporitan already knew he wasn't Napoleon  
Agent 8: Did Naporitan stole the identity of Napoleon?  
Quinn: I don't think… but he did say that Napoleon is alive somewhere  
Agent 8: napoleon...  
Quinn: … even if your memory remains fragile to you… I'm sorry  
Agent 8: …  
Quinn: for your loss… I just hope we return here to find napoleon  
Agent 8: Quinn…  
As helicopters noises are growing louder  
“eight…”  
Cuttlefish: I see inkopolis over there. Our destination is nearly here  
Reiko: and our ride?  
Agent 8: pearl… marina?  
Whooshing to the helicopter  
Agent 8: so that's what MC. Princess and Dj_hyperfresh are like  
Pearl: eight!! *panning way too close* WE GOT YOU!!  
And then fade to black when they get there placing a rescue platform  
Cuttlefish: Yeeet!! *rushes to the platform*   
Reiko: captain Cuttlefish! I have agent 3 with me *carefully goes to the platform*  
Quinn: shell we… 8?  
Agent 8: uhh sure 8...  
The remaining members are on the platform and lift off  
Reiko: *places Agent 3’s body down* were almost home  
Quinn: whoa  
Agent 8: *grabbing the rope*  
Cuttlefish: *sitting there*  
Marina: you guys can now breathe easy!  
Reiko: thank cod were out of this sanitation  
Quinn: Now we can resurface-  
Another epic rap battles of history continues… [when it really isn't]  
Pearl: *bends down with her microphone* we fly high, touch the sky!  
Cuttlefish: *back at it again with a challenge* fight hard until the day we fry!  
Pearl: no lie we don't quit, don't you ever forget!  
Marina: here we go again...  
Agent 8: *is disappointed with both pearl and Cuttlefish*  
Reiko: captain Cuttlefish is also a fan of rap?  
Quinn: I don't know these creatures other than Hugh and...  
Reiko: I guess this is my first time, Agent 8? Has these 2 been doing that  
Agent 8: everyday, even during the tests i'm been put up to  
Reiko: Ah  
Cuttlefish: we stay fresh, never frozen!  
Pearl: reign supreme like the ones chosen!  
Until something erupt happens at the sea, that platform that they came out began to rise  
Agent 8: Huh? *looks down* I thought it was all over?  
Marina: *sigh* you guys  
Quinn: I don't have any bets  
Everyone was interrupted  
Quinn: Hugh? What's happening?  
Marina: uh… are you guys seeing this?  
Reiko: another threat? I thought this was over  
Pearl: what... is... that?!  
As it raised to an ocean level revealing something they have never seen  
Cuttlefish: that form… but they were said to have been destroyed so long ago. It's… HUMAN!!  
Reiko: human… statue? It was written in a history book about this being destroy. But why?  
Quinn: i'm frighten  
Agent 3: *remains unconscious the entirety*  
A statue… capable to raise once more  
Agent 8: so all those phases I went through… has been  
Awe…. Awe…  
“guess… who”  
Cuttlefish: huh? Not that phone again? The last time I saw that phone. It attacked agent 3!!  
Reiko: phone? It's covered in sanitized goo… barely recognize if it's a phone or not?  
Cuttlefish: and the question how it got there, I knew Agent 3’s mind being hijacked had to do with that  
Quinn: Mind-controlled… so that's how Agent 3 wasn't listening to us the time Hugh or Agent 8 had to face him alone  
Reiko: you know what's also disturbing about that sanitized goo?  
Cuttlefish: what?  
Reiko: it's made of somesort of matter… enough to control the host if it's sanitized  
Cuttlefish: yuck  
Quinn: that's what happened to napoleon's fate. Maybe that phone got him sanitized  
“I said guess who [error]”  
Agent 8: Telephone  
And the biggest revealed  
Tarter: Tartar in da [error] house!! [Disabling contemporary speech mode]  
“Awe… awe… aw *cuts off, repeating the same theme all disturbing*  
Tartar: I am tartar, an AI construct created 12,000 years ago by a brilliant professor. My prime directive is to pass humanity's vast knowledge on to the next worthy lifeform.  
Agent 8: lifeform?  
Tartar: I did not think that one… no all of you would figure that out soon enough  
Cuttlefish: Wait what! Speak up cause I can't hear you!  
Tartar: Shut! Your kind has been putting was too much harm since the sea levels cause all humans to go extinct. When your kind became self-aware, I hoped that my long wait was finally over.  
And then commander tarter shakes violently  
Tartar: but as I observed your evolution… and I mean every single evolution of you seafood. I WAS DISGUSTED! So much that none of you can survive water!!  
Quinn: how are we disgusting? That's how life works  
Reiko: I think that tartar guy mean the evolution of mammals before us.  
Quinn: what  
Reiko: yeah...  
Tartar: you wage war over minor genetic deviations. You obsess over trivial fashion choices. And lastly… survival  
Reiko: does this thing know about the great turf war?  
Agent 8: great… turf war  
Tartar: oh… you war was called the great turf war? Futile! And so I created a new prime directive: destroy this world and start anew!  
Reiko: you mean end humanity? How are you going to do that with that big ass statue  
Pearl: yo… no offense but that is...  
Tartar: you have no idea what that sludge of sanitation is made. From the best and brightest test subjects, I created a sludge of supreme DNA. Capable for zombified any unlucky creatures and to erase the memories of all subjects once disinfected.  
Reiko: I've seen this one coming  
Cuttlefish: I need more crabby cakes...  
Agent 8: so all of this ink… is made from all 10,007 test subjects?! So that's why he pull a trick just to kill me for DNA!!  
Quinn: WHAT?!  
Cuttlefish: we would've been smoothed if agent 3 didn't come thru.  
Tartar: you got that right seafood. You collected all your data. Today is the day my vision becomes reality, as I destroy inkopolis and everyone in it!! You might as well GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!  
Reiko: no… they are my kind in inkopolis. He's going to sanitize my kind  
Quinn: And so is my kind!!  
Pearl: Yo 3x marina, can you analyze that rock  
Marina: I'm gathering some analysis (pulls out her laptop)  
*rumbling*


	20. It's not over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> struggles

As the statue opens it's mouth, coming with a laser like weapon containing sanitized Goo [made of 10,007 test subjects’ DNA] inside each blender  
Reiko: what the f*ck?  
Agent 8: oh sh-  
Pearl: what the heck is that?!  
Quinn: I don't know what it does  
Agent 8: i think it's a sludge of sanitize goo… design to infect or reform… but it's targeting the promised land.  
Marina: according to my analysis, i'm getting a massive amount of energy emanating from that statue  
Pearl: well ...that doesn't sound so good  
Marina: well yeah… that statue is charging up enough energy not just to destroy inkopolis  
Pearl: but…  
Marina: it is enough to destroy the entire world!  
Pearl: HOW DO WE STOP IT?!  
Agent 8: ugh… I can't let that thing to roam freely around the ocean  
Quinn: how? That statue is bigger than us… we have a slim chance to defeat it  
Agent 8: there's gotta be a way to stop it from charging  
Marina: let's see… the entire statue seems to be absorbing sunlight and converting it into energy  
Pearl: is this why it's called solar energy  
*drumroll*  
Reiko: oh haha... *corny laughter* explain the solar panels on the square!  
pearl: right...  
Quinn: but what can we do?  
Marina: if we cover the whole thing in ink, we should be able to stop it from charging…  
Pearl: you're saying we gotta ink the entire hunk of rock? Seriously?!  
Agent 8: ...it's too big  
Quinn: were not gonna be able to turf the whole statue in time.  
Marina: well covering the rock manually is only doomsday increasing  
Reiko: figures… what can we do?  
Marina: We can use the hyperbombs I'm working on  
Agent 8: hyperbombs?  
Marina: that's right 8. Sadly they're still on prototype. They have to be manually detonated.  
Agent 8: meaning  
Marina: you, agent 8 will have to shoot each one (showing her laptop to Agent 8 about the objective)  
Agent 8: right *realizes* wait a second? I have to be on the statue?  
Quinn: your saying that he's taking the risk  
Pearl: we have no other options!  
Agent 8: A risk i'm willing to take to protect the promised land  
Reiko: and inkopolis  
Pearl: unfortunately only one at a time  
Reiko: hmmm…  
Pearl: what am I going to do?  
Marina: *smiling* once the statue isn't charging anymore, you need to hit it with a full-charge battle cry.  
Pearl: wait what?! I haven't done that in forever. I don't even know if I can do it anymore.  
Reiko: why?  
Pearl: well that one time… it was awful dude  
Reiko: your battle cry?  
Pearl: yeah! So hard, it reptiled their ears and shattered everything  
Reiko: try to at least warm up your vocals chords, even if you can't do it anymore  
Quinn: I maybe unfamiliar without introductions but that will at least do…  
Marina: ...well that's what i'm going to say. We only have about 3 minutes until that thing is ready to fire. Were going to need maximum pearl!  
Pearl: well I feel encouraged! Blowing out my voice is a small price to pay for saving the world *poses*  
As Agent 8 prepares himself for a time limit challenge to protect inkopolis  
Cuttlefish: and… what about me? I didn't even have any lines for the entire time  
Reiko: captain cuttlefish  
Quinn: were all depending on Hugh… it's up to him.  
Cuttlefish: I know that… if agent 3 is  
Reiko: still out cold  
Cuttlefish: jamblasted!  
Marina: oops! You can uhh… be the hype man! Along with everyone  
Cuttlefish: you got it. World about to blow- Squidbeak, LET'S GO!! *gets up by dancing around*  
Agent 8: *is disappointed* (I'm still weird out captain)  
Turf war… Defend inkopolis from ultimate doom!  
[The author will not put in a long information of the objective]  
Reiko: Agent 8… protect inkopolis from this doom  
Quinn: Hugh! Please be careful  
Agent 8: *shakes his head, prepares to superjump with his octoshot*  
Marina: Agent 8, your going to need those ride rails to ride around  
And this goes for some time for marina to get explaining for each hyperbombs placements every 30 seconds on each part  
Marina: You have that written correctly... remember well, Agent 8?  
Pearl: are you ready, eight!  
Agent 8: i'm ready!  
Marina: be sure to detonate every single hyperbombs in under 3 minutes  
Agent 8: (no time to panic)  
*and then Agent 8 superjumps into the fray to put an dreadful end to Commander Tartar's genocidal Plan*  
5 hyperbombs has been placed on its chest  
Agent 8: *Lands* time to protect… inkopolis!  
Let's go! (final boss of this expansion plays)  
Cuttlefish: Ink it up!! Go, go, let's-a go!  
Tartar: bzrrt…   
As agent 8 is on the job on denoting all the hyperbombs  
Tartar: Submit to your destruction. Your time is over, semi-sentient seafood  
Reiko: No…  
Tartar: TOO LATE!! If it charges faster!  
Reiko: tartar is just straight up bragging  
Quinn: … huh  
Agent 8: No… I went this far to see the promised land, and your going to eradicate all life?  
Tartar: saids the seafood who has been down into the hotness of these gauntlet material tests!  
Agent 8: [wasn't that CQ's job?]  
After 30 seconds, 5 more hyperbombs has been place on its neck  
Tartar: BZRRT! You will be blended up into the raw material of the new world!  
Quinn: there's nothing wrong with our world, -your just wanting to make everything go extinct  
Tartar: shut! Once that's all over  
After another 30 seconds, 5 more hyperbombs has been placed on its back  
Tartar: B-b-zrrt… this world will be reconstructed, and the professor’s dream fulfilled.  
Reiko: reconstructed by slaughtering the innocent and their children.  
Quinn: even if the world does feel broken, there's no reason for all of us to die.  
Cuttlefish: ya hear that agent 8?  
Agent 8: yes, Captain?  
Cuttlefish: were almost halfway done with this phase  
Agent 8: I know…  
Tartar: still refusing to g-give up!  
After another 30 seconds, 5 more hyperbombs has been placed on it's right arm  
Tartar: B-BZRRT… Cease, number 10,008! ...you cannot hope to defeat NILS!  
Agent 8: will see about that, tartar  
*explosion*  
Tartar: you better have submitted to your destruction!  
Quinn: Hugh made his choice! he's not turning back!  
Reiko: come on agent 8… you manage to get all the hyperbombs… don't lose your balance  
Cuttlefish: Come at me, telephone! You'll be phoned!  
Tartar: …this is fine  
After the final 30 seconds, the final 10 hyperbombs has been placed on its head  
Agent 8: *now on the ride rails, feeling a bit of stress and fear*  
Tartar: B-B-ZRRT! The time is nigh, NILS! THIS WORLD MUST BE PULVERIZED AND TO START ANEW! YOUR KIND AND BREEDING DAYS ENDS NOW!  
Reiko: were not backing out until it's over  
Tartar: prepare your sanitizer of your doom and become one of us! Oh wait, you're already dead  
Quinn: i'm scared…  
Reiko: it'll be fine…  
Quinn: I feared for Hugh… what if…  
Reiko: it'll be okay quinn  
*whoosh*  
Agent 8: 5 hyperbombs to go… I should prevent this from destroying the entire world  
After quite sometime upon touching all the hyperbombs, there was only one left  
Pearl: one more, Agent 8! We only got 10 seconds!!  
Agent 8: I must get it… and not fail this mission!!  
Tartar: Impossible!  
agent 8: Sanitize this!  
Agent 8 jumps off the ride rail, he successfully detonates the final hyperbomb at the nick of time  
Marina: the statue has stopped charging  
Cuttlefish: Yeah! We did it Agent 8...  
Quinn: Agent 8?  
Only to cause Agent 8 to fall backwards into thin air  
Agent 8: (oh-no… I'm going to die from lethal water, I did everything I could… it should stop the statue from charging)  
Helicopters ex-machina, agent 8 survives this  
Agent 8: *turns to everyone else* (my friends are all depending on me, My game is not over!)  
Agent 8: manages to superjump back to where he came from  
Agent 8: *Lands by sliding*  
Reiko: Eight!  
Quinn: Hugh!  
Agent 8: ...that should be it!  
Marina: the statue has stop charging and it's not good news  
Reiko: what?  
Agent 8: oh-no  
Marina: energy reading don't include a full charge, But it looks like it's going to fire anyway!  
Reiko: my kind… everyone is going to get sanitized  
Quinn: this can't be happening  
Marina: even if Agent 8 managed to stop it from charging, it's still going to unleash no matter  
Agent 8: …  
Tartar: Number 10,008… no test subjects has worked so hard to spoil my plans. You really think that using your stupendous nobodies would get me foiled  
Agent 8: I didn't think that would…  
Tartar: silence!! I didn't expect you to be snooping around with help when you don't even know what your doing.  
Agent 8: now I'm getting it…  
Tartar: since your too late, you will now be blend into…. The perfect world that professor envisioned.  
As the statue charges in order to destroy the whole world  
Tartar: farewall 10,008, farewell to you and that worthless cesspool of a city!  
Pearl hops of the helicopter to get to Agent 8  
Pearl: you did get out there, Eight- it's my turn from here *Pat's his ink tank and shoulder, with a thumbs up*  
Agent 8: pearl…  
Pearl then poses  
Pearl: vocal chords ready! Ayo, Statue!  
Tartar: what is this sorcery? This should be your famous last words  
Pearl unleashes the classic special from splatoon 1 [also day view in smash ultimate] the killer whale!  
Cuttlefish: yahoo!!  
Reiko: isn't that the classic special?  
Quinn: whoa!  
Tartar: prepare to die!  
The statue fires it's laser!  
Pearl: *With a powerful scream* BOOOOOOOO-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
The killer whale unleashes its laser. And it's an ongoing battle deciding the fate between the world and thus…  
“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!”  
They have saved the earth… turfed covered 888.8%  
As the entire statue goes down to the water [somewhat]… after it dropping a bunch of test design with it...  
Tartar: *severely damaged after being rained in the good guy's ink* grkk…! G-g-gaahhhh! Professor… our reunion beckons… Krrrrrrrrhhhhhhhssssssshhhh….  
*white screen*  
And a celebration has begun after saving the world  
Pearl: Yeah! We kick the statue with the-  
Marina: pearlie!! *proceeds to cuddle pearl with her heroic efforts*  
Pearl: Ahh *thuds*  
Cuttlefish: Take that telephone… I hope you learned your lesson  
Reiko: we saved the day  
Quinn: yes *begins to hug reiko*  
Reiko: uhh… what about your friend?  
Quinn: Hugh?  
agent 8: uhh... heh...  
As agent 3 awakens to see the daylight. Unable to remember the whole thing  
Agent 3: *looking around* … *then noticed Agent 8 without any reaction*  
Agent 8: … *crouching down, and then smiles at Agent 3*  
Agent 3: *lies back at the ground, as the screen goes white*  
Agent 8: Good after battle… Agent 3!  
As they are all heading back to inkopolis, as the sunrises  
Agent 3: *receives a bandage on the back of the head* …  
Cuttlefish: it's good to see you awake agent 3  
Agent 3: *is confused*  
Cuttlefish: oh right, I keep on forgetting your my silent protagonist  
Agent 3: *rubs his own head to feel anything after the goo removal, and is confused between friends and enemies*  
Cuttlefish: well it's a long story… i'll tell you some stories about  
Agent 3: *points to Agent 8*  
Agent 8: what?  
Cuttlefish: wait a second, Agent 3! I Really do have a long story  
Agent 3: *feeling down, after viewing the shine of the platform making a reflection of his aftermath*  
Reiko: it's alright Agent 3…  
Quinn: uhh… we can uhh explain all of this…  
Marina: like a story  
Pearl: and how it all started!  
Reiko: I have a question Agent 3? What happened after the attack?  
Agent 3: …  
As everything goes white  
*electricity noise*  
Someone walked by…  
“...”


	21. Truth After Internal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advancing Externally [the story does continue on External Creation, end of Octo Expansion]

After the entire citizen has decided to return back to inkopolis  
Agent 8: *stepping out of the mysterious path, to see not just spyke  
Spyke: *continues to type on*  
Agent 8: *feeling nervous* will the other inklings be in an urge of panic?  
Reiko: i'm not sure… if that's the case… it's best to put on a hat…  
Quinn: so this is inkopolis  
Agent 8: it looks like a square…  
Filled with talented inklings and fashionable choices…  
“yes!!”  
But… somewhere from afar  
Fanboy: me people…  
Samurai: odd enough the weather is acting unusual  
*whoosh*  
Agent 8: it seems odd what I imagine… it's true  
Quinn: i'm not confident to go over there  
Agent 8: they all seem to be… kind  
Until a phone call  
Reiko: hello? Agent 3  
Agent 3: …  
Reiko: I can only hear you breathing and all, why did you call me?  
Agent 3: …!!  
Reiko: either danger in your end or what  
Quinn: does his mean  
Somewhere deep below the metro Deepsea station. You hear a door has been open somewhere  
Agent 8 began to realized…  
Quinn: Hugh  
Agent 8: my… memory, I must investigate down here!  
Quinn: back at Deepsea Metro?  
Agent 8: kamabo co. Maybe at disarray but I'm missing one more  
Reiko: which is  
Warping back to Deepsea Metro Station, seems everything is back to normal with the broken blender remaining down here to remember and you will see Agent 3, staring at locker number 8  
Agent 3: ...  
Reiko: 3!!  
Agent 3: *turns around*  
Reiko: isn't captain Cuttlefish with you  
Agent 3: *using sign language for the first time in forever, then points to the train*  
Reiko: oh… what did you discover  
Quinn: is that an open locker?  
Agent 8 proceeded to investigate… what is that shiny item  
Agent 3: *shrugs*  
Reiko: I think that locker was meant for you  
Quinn: try to pick it up  
As agent 8 examines the item closer, he began to hear the same song before and it gets louder  
Agent 8: (all 80 mem cakes… there was only one answer…)  
Pale summer moonlight shimmers on the seafloor. An octopus, unaware that dawn will bring capture, rests within a trap, dreaming fleeting dreams…  
As agent 8 begins to recall…  
Agent 8: (My memories of that day, two years ago have returned, all of these pictures I have foreseen during my adventures…)  
Flashbacking to two years ago  
Agent 8 seeing himself as his inner self  
Agent 8: (I did have green eyes before I went silver after my memories were gone… and the music playing was Calamari Inkantation)  
As someone that he imagined ...that he was going to fight  
Agent 8: (It's time to ride those squidtastic grooves once again… As Inner Hugh as my real name vs Inner... Agent 3…?)  
Hugh: It's time to put an end to this once in for all, Agent 3!  
As Agent 3? Was standing behind...  
Agent 8: (I think I was surpassing the hero within, it took placed in the dark area with lights and a battle platform and the heavenly melody playing which was explain by the captain. I guess we remained enemies)  
Hugh: you better bring back DJ octavio right this instant  
Agent 3 then turns around  
Agent 3: ...hmph…  
Agent 8: (...wait a second)  
As agent 3 jumps off the UFO and proceed to activate splashdown in order to begin the battle  
Hugh: ...it's time to end this!!  
Into a nightmare battle that all other secret battles remains on intense difficulty  
Agent 3: *Activates inkjet without any hesitation, does any direct hits*  
Hugh: crap!! *Dodges*  
Agent 8: (I see… if I recalled, I had a hard time battling him, and it all started with autobombs and how he's charging up all the specials without any limits)  
Hugh: ...that crap is not fair… I'll end up dying if i'm not careful, but I have to defeat agent 3.  
Agent 8: (all these specials Agent 3 had… I want to know why he's using all these specials)  
As Agent 8 has not yet realized…  
Hugh: no…  
And Hugh manages to take down phase one on Agent 3’s inkjet!  
*ink armor broken*  
Agent 3: *On the floor after taking too much damage, super jumps back to where he came from*  
Hugh: I knew… you would coward out!  
Agent 3: *respawns* teh…  
Phase 2 begins with the usual splashdown entrance you've seen a billion times  
Hugh: no wonder why he does it…  
Agent 8: (as I remember the other fight with Mind-Controlled Agent 3… he wants to make sure he doesn't get spawn splatted, my guess is the ink color back then…)  
Hugh: back for round 2… huh  
With no responses Agent 3 comes back by unleashing the bubble blower, follow by dodging  
Hugh: with your bubble blowers and autobombs are not going to stop me villain!! For slaughtering my kind  
Agent 3: *Grows in envy*  
Agent 8: (the bubble phase… did I really taunted Agent 3 a lot? I heard a couple first words agent 3 would have to say but)  
Agent 3: your kind…  
And it took some time for agent 3 to send to activate another bubble blower  
*explosion*  
Agent 8: (the bubbles…)  
Hugh: Stop your bubble blowing nonsense!  
Phase 2 down…  
Agent 3: *Armor breaks once again, on the ground* …  
Hugh: I got you now  
Agent 3: *superjumps back to where he came from, and then responded*  
Hugh: you slimy little hipster!  
Agent 3: …  
Agent 8: (Did Agent 3 get angrier each time I catch him off guard, is it because the way I act… I don't even remember)  
Agent 3: Again…  
Hugh: come at me, Agent 3! For my honor!!  
Agent 3: don't you ever shut up…  
Agent 8: (… Right… an agent with a few words)  
Phase 3 begins  
Agent 3: *lands with the splashdown, activates Autobomb launcher*  
Hugh: an army of autobombs…  
Agent 8: (he's constantly dodging to where i'm at, too far and he throws more autobombs, and if i'm too close, he'll counter attack… but what I remember was)  
Hugh: heh… your autobombs aren't going to help you  
Agent 3: …!  
Agent 8: (It was a difficult one. Was I really struggling on this one)  
Hugh: (your vexing dodging and cheap aimbot!!)  
It once again took some time for the unfair 1 v 1 involving dodge rolls to bombs  
Agent 3: *armor breaks again, now grounded*  
Hugh: you should be defeated by now!!  
Agent 3: *superjumps back to where he came from*  
Hugh… are you serious?  
Now with the UFO flying around for Agent 3’s advantage  
Agent 3: *respawns* i'll make you eat those words… octoling  
Agent 8: (he finally said a couple words)  
Hugh: up yours, you genocidic freak...  
Agent 3: saids you… it's not okay for your kind to be tormenting my kind *Activates tenta missiles, launches all ten of them*  
Hugh: hmph!  
Agent 8: (it turned into a war between the creatures or land… were that really battling about that?)  
Hugh: *dodges all the tenta missiles*  
Agent 8: (and the thought of throwing bombs onto that UFO became tedious… he continued to spam tenta missiles while inking all the turf in the area… how much does agent 3 paint?)  
Hugh: another unfair tactic. You think this is paying off your rank?  
Agent 3: …  
Hugh: of course! *throws a splatbomb*  
So many bomb failed attempts and dodging all the tenta missiles and autobombs  
Agent 8: (my injuries were getting way to minor… was I receiving too much damage?)  
Hugh: I got you now! *throws a splatbomb*  
Agent 3 receive too much damage causing him to explode  
Hugh: is it over?  
Agent 3: *respawns*  
Agent 8: (He and I stare… something was off…)  
Agent 3: …*grunting*  
Agent 8: (and a familiar vibe when he fought so many of my kind and after DJ octavio's defeat, I witnessed him face off against…me?)  
Hugh: wait until I end your suffering...  
Agent 3: I'll end this now… for the Squidbeak Splatoon! *superjumps after Hugh*  
Roll credits… (just kidding)  
Hugh: like heck I will!!  
By activating a splashdown  
Hugh: *dodges the first splatdown*  
And again  
Hugh: What the- *dodges again*  
And again  
Hugh: how many- *dodges one more time, only to receive 55.0% of damage* Augh!  
Agent 3: … *has his panic splashdown prepared*  
Hugh: *recovers health* You really are pissed off…  
Agent 3: I'll teach you the meaning of pain  
Hugh: Enough talk, Agent 3! You don't mess with an octoling!! *attacks*  
Agent 8: (I did not just-)  
Agent 3: this means nothing! *activates splashdown*  
Agent 8: (I had a hard time… is this the part where I received critical damage? His splashdowns were vicious and I had to rely on dodging while covering turf)  
Hugh: augh!  
Hugh had a rough time to have an opportunity to counter agent 3, including dodging splashdown to the face to panic splashdown before repeating the superjump splashdown phase again as you clearly hear all the octolings having a hard time from physically all the phases…  
Agent 8: I remember it all when  
Hugh: Ahhh! *armor breaks*  
Agent 8: that… happened  
And Hugh manages to strike Agent 3 with the final blow  
*Sound of your rank bar breaking*  
Agent 3: AHH!!  
As everything went white… Inner Agent 3 Defeated…  
Back to the present realm  
Agent 8: … *exhales*  
Agent 8 takes out the item revealing a golden toothpick  
Flashbacks coming back  
Agent 8: (I remembered it all… did I really felt like the freshest octoling out there after defeating inner agent 3… but was it all worth…?)  
Agent 3: *thud, Completely damaged*  
Hugh: *Gravely wounded*  
Agent 8: (we had a double KO… but what else happened before I blacked out)  
Agent 3: *gets up limping, inkzooka special times out* what… what are you…?  
Hugh: hah… hah…  
All (NSS Agents): Agent 3!  
Cuttlefish: Now then agent 3! Finish this fight!  
Agent 8: Agent 3… except with a few words… the agent I knew...  
Agent 3: you did put up a good fight, sad to say this octoling…  
Hugh: Hah… hah...  
Agent 3: I got a job to finish off... *Aims at Hugh*  
Hugh: *Staring back at agent 3*  
Agent 8: (oh-no… everything.. it's all going dark on me… I need more answers)  
“Stop!!”  
Another octoling interferes too late…  
“Stop… that's enough damage!”  
Agent 8: (and then… the captain was up there… was that captain cuttlefish?)  
Cuttlefish: you can't take anymore hits, octoling! Back away from my protege!  
Agent 8: (Agent 3 stared at me one more time before everything went dark…)  
Agent 3: *Backing off*  
“Hugh… brother… please, I warned you not to face off Agent 3…”  
Agent 8: (that octoling… was my siblings)  
Hugh: nap… Nana  
Agent 3: Cap…  
Cuttlefish: Agent...  
Agent 8: (and to this point was this blurry to hear and everything cut off, was my sibling… Napoleon… who looked similar to what I looked. I never finished the words and what happened between the captain and Agent 3, did agent 3 have the strength to see the whole thing?)  
It was all black screen to only remain the conscious  
Agent 8: (And that purple octoling… that was the real me, the true personality before I arrived)  
Hugh: enemies… are you sure the only you is you. Hachi!  
Agent 8: …  
Hugh: yes, you heard me, i'm talking to you multiple of personalities difficulties  
Agent 8: that can't be…  
Hugh: yes I am you. The reason why you were made is because I died… which also made you  
Agent 8: Hugh… you were there with me… the whole time?  
Hugh: yes… you can see me… I can see you, but nobody will see me, only you. To make everything seem better to you… to Quinn… our teacher, and even napoleon… they were all my life, and while your my amnesiac self are unable to recall them… can you recall?  
Agent 8: ...yes…  
Hugh: I am your true personality… 8… remember well… if your unable to, i'll be back…  
Agent 8: … Hugh!! Before you go! Do you remember what really happen before I lost my memories?  
Hugh: … remember…  
*flashing back to the beginning*  
Agent 8: no… i fell into the current after getting whacked severely… is this how i?  
Hugh: … yes… the only me is me. Are you sure the only you is you… Hugh!  
Quinn: (interference) Hugh… Now do you remember?  
Agent 8: ...  
Back to the present  
Agent 8: I remember now Quindalin!  
Quinn: it is the true you… but the only thing missing is  
Agent 8: Napoleon… he is still alive somewhere, i'll have to investigate down here with Agent 3 to see if I can find napoleon somewhere in the Deepsea metro station.  
Quinn: I hope he is alive  
Agent 8: … Agent 3  
Agent 3: …  
Agent 8 turns to agent 3 only to see that his pupils have changed back to the original color  
Agent 8: your not the Agent 3 I fought two years ago…  
Agent 3: *in shock*  
Agent 8: your not him  
Agent 3: *nods as a response as he's not him*  
Reiko: are you saying that?  
Quinn: is he a fake?  
Agent 8: no…  
Reiko: hey 3, do you remember facing Agent 8 two years ago.  
Agent 3: *nods*  
Reiko: so Hugh is telling the truth…  
Agent 3: *using sign language again*  
Reiko: so there was an Agent 3 previously before you joined  
Cuttlefish then intervened  
Captain Cuttlefish: oh how do you know?  
Reiko: Cap’n Cuttlefish? Was that true?  
Cuttlefish: yes… before this agent 3 we have currently joined  
Quinn: Hugh… what was Agent 3 like  
Agent 8: with the current Agent 3 having extras on him like hair popped out and a scar, do you know how you got there  
Agent 3: … *feeling self-doubt*  
Agent 8: was that too much?  
Agent 3: … *sign language response*  
Quinn: not that, the previous Agent 3? Your inner agent 3!  
Agent 8: The last time I got a glimpse on him was 2 years ago, I had purple ink… this agent had Navy blue ink. The current agent 3 is yellow green… blue pupils and yellowish, but the agent 3 I fought 2 years ago was different  
Reiko: different? how  
Agent 8: skin tone of 2… and green pupils  
Quinn: Green pupils?  
Reiko: that agent 3? Agent 3 was mostly quiet and he spoke a couple words  
Cuttlefish: oh that agent 3? If I can remember… Agent 8  
Agent 8: and the sad thing is… I never knew Inner Agent 3’s name…  
Quinn: oh… were you hoping to meet up with that  
Agent 3?  
Agent 8: yeah… so I can forgive him for what I did… where is the previous Agent now?  
Cuttlefish: *sighs* unfortunately the previous Agent 3 left so long ago…  
Agent 8: … captain  
Reiko: what could've caused that agent to leave?  
Cuttlefish: before that Agent 3 took over for him. The previous Agent 3 was gravely wounded after the one mission that scarred him forever I think it was an elite octoling that survived? Unfortunately he left due to his condition and remained under care for a month or 2. Agent 3 couldn't keep up without losing his own life  
Quinn: why is that?  
Cuttlefish: if i remember the mysteries note that came out of nowhere said that Agent 3 was saved by his only family member…  
Agent 8: that agent 3 has one?  
Cuttlefish: I think it was a squid with a bobble hat one but I'm not so sure  
Reiko: that's awful…  
Cuttlefish: since the previous Agent 3 never said his name when he was mostly silent. That's how he mysteriously left… in order to move on for one of his siblings’ sake… the last thing I remember is… he was afraid of becoming a monster  
Reiko: wasn't previous 3… overpower before?  
Quinn: I saw… but I couldn't join up that UFO kettle...  
Agent 8: ...now I feel awful for that agent... The question is, will I ever find that agent 3 somewhere… if so, I want to forgive him  
Quinn: forgive him?  
Reiko: why?  
Agent 8: for what I did… the previous personally before I lost my memory is we were enemies at the time… now that I felt that I've changed after the song…  
Quinn: were you wearing your goggles?  
Agent 8: I think I was before I got my will back after taking them off… like I had freedom  
Cuttlefish: hehe… golly! Calamari Inkantation Has changed your soul after hearing that the first time!! You felt like you were having a good old time… at least I think when you were an enemy, Agent 8  
Agent 8: ...that reminds me… is Calamari Inkantation really changed of who I really am?  
Unfortunately their restoration became a close when they were interfered by an earthquake  
Agent 3: …!  
Quinn: ...what is going on?  
Cuttlefish: blimey! I must alert the Entire New squidbeak splatoon!!  
Reiko: sounds like it's coming from up  
And then a large crash, only to generate a bit of electricity with a unique color  
Agent 8: We gotta resurface  
Every member of the NSS went backup to see the unexploited change  
Agent 3: …  
Quinn: isn't that?  
Not only to see the new thread  
Agent 8: *noticing a cloud of smoke coming deep from Octo Canyon* what is that red dot?  
Only for it to dice back into the ocean with a change of weather  
Reiko: cloudy skies and octo canyon?  
Quinn: shouldn't we…  
Agent 8: … is this… another crisis? After we beaten the game  
Quinn: I don't think that would be…  
Reiko: it could have been… Agent 4…  
Agent 8: Agent 4?  
Cuttlefish: Did I welcome another agent? No that could have been Agents 1 and 2  
Agent 3: *using sign language making 4 fingers*  
Cuttlefish: ...what the hey…  
Agent 8: I don't think it's over… there is another enemy below the deepsea  
And warping back down under the sea with a glowing red light coming back down there, 300 ft below as it sinks down below [While the credits are rolling]  
“B-bzrrt”  
And then enters an unusual metro station  
Mochi: what is this sorcery?  
Naporitan: heh… after finding whatever that gooey thing is… is it possible to transfer a soul to another machine?  
“... r… red…”  
The remaining sanitized octolings notices something odd about the red light  
Mochi: isn't that the illegal energy core?  
Naporitan: nah! It looks like a red light  
Mochi: it seems to be feeling in distress… now to work on what I was working on, private  
Naporitan: your calling me private?  
Mochi: yes private Naporitan. I am now called lieutenant Mochi.  
Naporitan: ohhh… yeah! But what do we oughta do with this phone? I manage to repair it but  
Mochi: that phone has a useful purpose… we have never been to this promise land for ourselves, but I think it's safe to send in this one  
Naporitan: what? That girl inside the test tube?  
Until the red light has taken to another direction  
Mochi: the ancient telephone containing a sludge of goo is capable of hijacking a host…  
Naporitan: question, is the telephone capable of commanding the host or taking over the host?  
Mochi: it could have been both, you would have seen that Agent 3 being mind control… maybe it is possible to take complete control of the host… or is it all just a coincidence?  
Naporitan: ehhh… The last thing I saw the face of that inkling was trauma and Permanent scars after the goo is removed? Can it harm complete?  
Mochi: I'm not sure but it is possible to go unscathed...  
Naporitan: Are you going to do that to this girl inkling?  
Mochi: ...relax, Naporitan! This girl thought she would escape from my grabse after what I did to them 2 years ago… the primary escaped, the other was not so lucky… and to think she would escape from this… don't worry… i'll make sure you'll be the one… to obey  
As you see a sleepy Aloy imprisoned into the test tube only to be covered in sanitized ink and fluid but not fully disinfected  
Naporitan: wasn't she hiding from us the whole time  
Mochi: no… but I found her unconscious body after battling that unrealized boss that sure looked like a blender?  
Naporitan: ohm… that explains why the other subway had another broken ceiling, with the remains of very few pieces of our ink...  
Mochi: … *smiling sinisterly* …  
Naporitan: oh… cool ignore the dead octoling...  
Mochi: we will try this again… by bringing vengeance…  
Naporitan: I need to catch 10008-  
Mochi: not just that octoling… every other inkling and octoling… we're gonna need to start our invasion to revision...  
*as you can clearly see Team X-factor, with a red push pin placed on wheatley*  
Naporitan: huehuehue… were heading to the forbidden lands… heh heh…  
“Operation Unthinkable”  
…  
“Hello, there yeah you, your name is Jarvis? Correct from the unofficial team name X-factor?”  
“Yeah sure, but why did you give me this… machine? Wheatley, [we don't have facecam]”  
“I'm giving you a cure… perhaps for the sanitation infection… I've been getting a lot of weird activity all around me and I want to entrust you the cure incase these… creatures are targeting me”  
“Sounds reasonable, I'll be sure to keep it safe from any harm”  
“...a'ight! I just wanted to make sure Jared… where are you at?”  
“I just got an amber alert from my cousin… I can't let my cousin get into the wrong hands of this so called terror”  
“Meaning-”  
“These awful palate swap octopi and that red light… it brainwashed an innocent inkling… I can't let my cousin get to that brainwash inkling”  
“Now that's a thing? That's ridiculous and besides isn't that inkling covered in sanitized paste?”  
“Out of the question Wheatley… after witnessing that red light Mercury and I witnessed, it hasn't been the same, I gotta get to my cousin!”  
“Your sounding like Tasha… except she went all the way to Camp Triggerfish to attract the monstrous?”  
“Is Tasha alright? She could end up putting her life in danger from that red light causing a lot of brainwashing”  
“I tried to contact Tasha and she wouldn't respond, plus I can't risk going out without these creatures taking me down… I'm just stuck”  
“No sh*t, I gotta get going… will meet again when we get the chance, Wheatley”  
“Good luck on your side, Jared”

Continue on External Creation


End file.
